A Very StarKid Break up
by Vuraangreg
Summary: AU! What if AVPSY is been cancelled by one of the StarKids going mad? What if there is no Team StarKid anymore on the 8th of August because of division? And what if their madness and division become the most useful weapon of their enemies, if they have enemies? rated T for Team StarKid.
1. Prologue

_I've always liked Team StarKid, and one day I thought: hey, wouldn't it be fun to write a story how they broke up and meet each other in about... ten years? So, here's the prologue, beginning with the day they leaved. This is my first fanfic, and my first story about real people, so please be nice on me._ _I don't know how they act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

_**July 26th **__**2012, 11:41 AM**_

Joey walked with a smile on his face to the theatre. He sang silently 'status quo', what became one of his favorite songs (to sing). They would read the script of A Very Potter Senior Year out loud… on- stage this time and for the ones who knew the script already, may do it without it. Joey must play the Redvine-… redhead Ronald Weasley once more, who he's proudly gonna play. His friend, Darren Criss, tried to make time for AVPSY as well, so he could play Harry Potter again. There was just one big difference: in AVPM and AVPS Bonnie Gruesen was casted for Hermione, and now Meredith is casted for her. It was going to be a day whether you could say it was 'totally awesome'.

Joey looked at the door that would get him into the theatre. He knew everybody else was already inside – he lived far from the theatre building – and thought immediately of a great entrée. He opened the door and stood in the porthole… "Did somebody say Ron Weasley?" he said and he walked smiling in the room. He looked around to the familiar faces and saw how Richard … his face. Jim, JoMo and Brian Rosenthal began whispering right from the moment he walked in this room. He could caught parts of the conversations around him.

"Why did he came back?"

"He'd go away from here, did he?"

"What'll Walker and Matt do if they knew he came back?"

He stopped walking and asked, loud enough so everyone could hear it. "Did I miss something? Who are you talking about?"

"Why did you return here? Forgotten your Redvines?" he heard a familiar voice saying. Joey turned and saw Walker standing there, six feet away, glaring at him – something he took over from his role as the mighty Batman. Everyone remained silent, what was very abnormal for Team StarKid.

"Oh yeah, I said I should bring along Redvines for everyone. I think you guys can already practice the parts without Ron while I'm gonna get some Redvines." He walked to the door and at the same time Walker walked backwards, so Joey couldn't get close to him.

"Walker, what's wrong with you? Are you hurt?" The whispering began growing and Walker stepped forward, but still with five feet space between them.

"Don't act like you don't know, Richter." Walker said angry, pointing at his shoulder.

"What's the thing that I supposedly have done? What is going on here?" The second question was meant for everybody in the room. Matt stepped forwards, and stood next to Walker.

"We'll tell you, Richter, but only as a friend. Yesterday around half past eleven, you stormed inside this room with an angry look on your face…"

* * *

_**Flashback – Joe Walker's POV**_

We started this morning great with the scene in the Burrow. Because Joey said he'd arrive at midday, I readed his parts out loud by the repetitions of today – by the way, I wasn't involved in that scene. Darren, playing Harry freakin' Potter, pretended Ron was standing right before him, and half an hour later the others went doing the same thing as Darren.

Then, at half past eleven, _it_ happened.

The door busted open and Joey stood there. We looked all in his direction when he walked angry to the stage. I've never seen him act like that before: he ignored everyone, but Brolden and the Lang brothers, and for the first time in three years there were silent seconds in Team StarKid. Everybody knew instantly there was something wrong with him. Matt looked at Brian and Nick and saw they didn't understand it too.

Joey now stood in the middle of the stage. Because he acted really weird, nobody but me dared to come near him. I stood up and walked toward him. Joey looked around and fixed his eyes on me when he noticed I came closer. From the corner of my eye I could see Matt looking at me. To me, it seemed he was afraid of what eventually might happen. But it was _the_ Joey Richter who was standing right before me, so I didn't really thought of it.

"Joey, I thought you were arriving half an hour later. But now you're here: we were just playing the first scene at the Burrow and…" I was just describing the scene, as usual, so Joey knew where we were at the point he walked in, but he roughly interrupted me.

"I'm not here to play, dance, sing, and whatever we do here. I just got in so I could watch you while I'm getting my stuff together." He said and walked off the stage, placing some of his stuff in his bag with a bright sticker on it that says: _Redvines_. I was shocked. Joey only stays here when we played the scenes he's involved in, especially the ones within Ronald Weasley singing or dancing.

I saw nobody understood: most of the time, Joey was the one who doesn't want anyone to quit the days of repetition. A few days ago, Joey grabbed Nico's leg when he wanted to response a phone call outside the room. And past Sunday, he blocked the door so Lauren couldn't get to the toilet, around fifteen minutes later then the short break. Of course I helped her and I literally had to pull Joey of her back so Lauren could go pee.

"Is there something wrong, buddy?" Darren asked worried.

"Have you eaten to much of the Redvines?" Meredith asked him.

"Or maybe has he eaten not enough this day." Joe Moses said.

We (Darren, Meredith, Brian Rosenthal, Jaime, Brian Holden, JoMo, the Lang brothers and I) laughed out loud because of JoMo's joke, and I hoped Joey would grin. He always had to laugh with the brand new Redvine-jokes he didn't knew already. But now, he didn't even looked up from his bag. The laughter turned into a forced silence.

"If there's a problem, you can always tell us." I told him. The whole Team nodded and muttered in agreement.

"There is maybe one little problem…" Joey begun. I sighed … . I recognized that way of speaking. "Just show us, mate." I encouraged him.

Then, a flash and a knife flying through the air in my direction, of witch Joey was the thrower. I jumped off-stage, away from the knife that almost hit my shoulder. Scared I stood up, looking at Joey. How long stayed that knife in Joey's bag? And how long did he tried to kill me? But he's a friend, and friends don't kill each other, don't they? Those and al lots of more questions pumped into my head.

I was too frightened to react on a shout of pain from a friend, the victim of Joey's knife, right behind me.

For about fifty eyes watched what was happening behind me. At least, I turned around and saw Tyler laying on the ground, the knife deep burrowed in his leg. Jaime tried to pull it out, but it was stuck in the leg. Meredith turned her head away from Tyler, because the knife had injured him badly and he was bleeding. Richard called the hospital while Corey, Denise and Jim tried te help Jaime with removing the knife out of the leg.

Before I knew, I was standing next to Tyler to see if the injuries are such as bad as they seemed.

From the place I stood, I saw Matt standing up, walking to Joey. I was immediately worried about him. We didn't know what was going to happen, so there was another reason for being worried. Maybe there was another big knife in the bag. Maybe there were enough knives for us all, including the reserve-knives.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked Joey.

"The problem is that I'm still in here with you bastards when I could actually be far away from you guys." We heard Joey say. He'd never said something like that before.

Not the answer I expected to hear, but it didn't was enough for Matt. The two kept discussing about Joey throwing the knife and at the ending of the conversation Joey punched his fist in Matt's stomach. I've never see him act like that before.

"Don't expect me ever coming back! And if I return, you know what will happen." I saw a little knife in Joey's hand when he walked away. I wanted to go after him, but a tiny hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up to see the face of the person who's hand it is.

"He's not worth it." Lauren said and I relaxed a little bit. I watched Joey running out of the room, away from this building. I sighed and grabbed Lauren's hand. Some moral help is what Tyler and I need right now.

Richard walked in the room with his phone toward me. "They'll be here any moment. Tyler loses more blood then we expected. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yes, I… I guess I am." I replied. Richard walked out of the room again; probably because he could await them and med them in.

"Joe! It's time for your scene in Hogwarts!" I turned my back to the door and walked to Darren. Joey Richter was officially a part of the past…

* * *

_**Third person's POV**_

"You hit Tyler, who fell blindly off-stage. He's in a hospital now," Matt ended the story.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" he said in his Bug-voice. "But I… I would never do something like that! I don't even know there was one in my bag! Are you really sure it wasn't someone who looked, acted and spoke like me?"

"Joey, we surely know it was you. We have seen you and…"

"But you know that I…" Joey interrupted Matt, but was interrupted by himself.

"Silence, traitor. Matt and I have talked about this situation and we think it's for everyone better if you never come back here. So it is clear we have to ban you from this building."

Joey's mouth literally fell open, like some other's did. Walker keep staring at him. The whispering began again, but it stopped surprisingly fast.

Joey nodded disappointed. "I'm going." He muttered. It was very hard being kicked out of Team StarKid, within the member all belong to his friends group. Joey watched every face, knowing it would be the very last time. He looked longer to Jaime's then every other before he continued. He almost reached the door and passed Walker. Joey looked at his friend and grimaced.

"Listen, if it was me or not – I still can't remember anything of it. And if it really was me: I'm sorry. I didn't want to anyone got hurt by the knife – I think. Please, take care of the ones who are gone crazy for anyone who wants to get out of the room." Joey turned himself to the door again and walked away. Walker watched five minutes to the door and whispered that one little word Joey hoped he would hear from someone. "Farewell."

* * *

_**August 7th **__**2012, 12:52**_

"Cut!" Matt shouted. Darren has forgotten his line and for saving it, he'd said a line from the next scene. This was the hundredth problem they had since Joey left and Tyler was in the hospital. The script is overwritten, because someone else need to play Ron and that means they had to cut out another character. The fans did knew already that one Joseph Michael Richter's going to play Ronald Weasley in AVSPY, no exception. B-Hol was thinking of a plan with Joey's brother Rick involved as playing Ron, but the Team didn't want to accept that.

"It's in the news," Nicholas said when he read the newspapers during the break, "well, Joey's in the news. Listen: _Joey R., member of the famous American Team StarKid, is blamed to attempt a murder of one of the members and his friends, Joe W., who is not hit by the knife. One of the other members was hit: one Tyler B., who is currently into a hospital. He is in a critical situation, and if the knife will be removed, there is a change of too much blood loss. There are rumors Joey became angry because he is been threw out of his Team and slapped Matt L., who fainted. No-one knows where Joey is now._"

The photo of Joey, disguised as Bug, could be seen in the corner on page 27, with on the left the short text Nicholas had read out loud.

"I didn't faint by slapping, he planted his fist in my stomach," Matt defended himself, pointing at the sentence.

"This is bad publication. We can lose lots of fans." Chris said.

"But Chris, you know them, they'll forgive him and us. He is… was one of the most famous members." Devin said.

"But still it's bad publication, Devin," Lily stated.

"We'll always be followed by that accident, so I guess it's clear we must do now." Brosenthal said disappointed.

"But… that means…" Jaime began, but she didn't finish it. She didn't need to; everybody knew what it meant.

They looked at each other, like Joey did two weeks ago. A few seconds later, they heard a guy named Brian Holden softly singing a song they all knew from AVPS.

_We've got these days of summer to remind us of each other._

Meredith stood next to him and grabbed his hand. She sang the second sentence.

_The time we have to spend apart will keep us in each other's heart._

Darren and Brosenthal looked at each other and Darren accepted the little duet between friends.

_I'm hoping that the good old days are something I will dream about at night._

Lauren and Denise walked on-stage and the voices of the ladies – but Meredith – reached out:

_Don't matter if it's soon or later, I know that it's gonna be alright._

Whole the Team sang slowly the well-known chorus.

_I don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_You're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_So I will try not to cry, no-one needs to say 'goodbye'!_

Everybody knew they're not gonna see each other for a long time. Some of 'em probably would never see each other again, with nothing but the memories of the once beloved Team. No-one walked away from the Team. At least Nico went silently toward the door, followed by JoMo, Julia and Jeff.

Ten minutes later, only Lauren and Joe Walker remained.

Lauren went toward the door, but then she saw Joe still standing on the stage.

"Joe, in a few minutes is Matt locking this up. Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I never meant it the way it is now." Joe muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked, going near him.

"It must be a secret who had discussed," he begun, half talking to himself, "but actually it were Matt, Nick, Tyler and I. It was me who asked to send Joey away from here. I wanted more when they accepted it and I asked: 'hey, isn't it better if Joey's banned from this building as long as he lived? Then, he will never hurt anyone of us.' Blinded by anger, I hoped I never had to see him again. And see what happened: today was the last day Team StarKid met each other. That _we_ met each other."

He went sitting and Lauren placed herself next to him. _It's time to make him happy again_, she thought.

"You know, you taught me something once: that no matter how …, you always have to get back up. So now it's your turn. Get back up!" She saw Joe softly smiling. Then Lauren started singing.

_You say you've lost your edge, I say it's all in your head._

_So listen up, I've got a message for you._

Lauren grabbed Joe and said: "And now we dance!" she began dancing with Joe and continued.

_You've got something of a dry spell, but you taught me everything that I know._

_So why not let me teach a thing of two. You're a–_

"Just stop, Lo, I know what you're doing. I'll come with you." Joe laughed and got (back) up. They walked together through the door as the last two members of Team StarKid.

_S__o went the years. The members of the Team almost never see each other and after a couple of months they didn't visit each other at all anymore. The friends had broken up to, sadly enough._

_On August 8__th__ it was known the Team broke up. The news was brought by traitor Joey Richter. He simply walked in the studios of every channel (if that's possible) and said straight in the camera the Team didn't exist anymore, and then stepped out like he did that every day. Off course the fans weren't happy about that._

_When Starkid should've celebrated their fifth birthday, only half of the fans were left._

_Three years later only Starkids' truest fans remained claiming they were still totally awesome_

_On the eleventh birthday, there were officially no fans of Team StarKid left._

* * *

_Hope you liked the prologue. Side-note, the next chapter will be ten year later, beginning August 7th 2022 in a car with a family of one of the members. Must warn you, I'm a slow updater. I don't have much time to write you see... Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story._


	2. Ch 1: on the road

_OMDG! I didn't thought someone really would like this, because it's about the worse nightmare of every true fan of Team StarKid! Thanks to Pigwidgeon, wildwriter97 and the anonymous guest to review on the story! But now, I've finished the first chapter. We'll begin in a car, ten years after the banning of Joey and the Black Day. __I don't know how they act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 15:09 PM_**

"When can I remove the blindfold?" a man asked to his wife, Amelia Thunders.

"Be patient, honey. You can't take it off now, I'm still driving and the children begged me not to tell where we take you." He heard Amelia saying.

"Fine! Don't tell me where we are going." He tried, but Amelia shook laughing her head – he only heard the laughter.

"It will be a surprise."

The man shrugged. He would know when they arrived at the unknown place, then he could put out the blindfold and he could find out what his late birthday-present was. He became 33 on the 31st July, but Amelia told him they were going out of town to a city and there they would stay one night because his present is a two-day-event. He was absolutely ready for this short vacation.

"Dad! He's doing it again!" Let's just say he was almost ready.

The daddy looked back – if you could say that wearing a blindfold – and heard how they were literally fighting behind his back. The voice that had called him, was his daughter who was quarreling.

"What's wrong, Vanessa?" he asked, even if he was ninety-percent sure it was about her seven-years-old twin brother.

"Dad, S.T. punched me…" I knew it was about S.T., the father thought, those two are always quarreling, "… and he called me annoying and stupid!"

"Not to mention 'a dumb idiot'." Another voice cut in. The dad frowned.

"S.T., don't call your sister an idiot, she's way smarter than you." Replied Amelia truly; Vanessa was smarter than S.T. and he would never be smarter than her. The man heard S.T. sighed.

"Yes, go ahead and protect the hostile sister," said S.T. angry. His dad knew S.T. crossed his arms and fixed two eyes in his wife's back, though he couldn't see it. He also knew there was one person in the car who hated it when the twins were fighting.

"Dead God damnit, Dad! Please, let them stop!" his eight-year-old son screamed above the yelling from his younger sister and brother. Richard was the man's first child, born on the day that…

They were back… the pictures came back. Those terrible pictures, what Richard's Dad is trying to forget, were back. The horrible pictures weren't interesting for him anymore, except for one little detail.

Eight years ago on the news, on the day Richard was born, there was told about a murder: a car with his four occupants. They didn't mention any names, but the photos were showed: Jim Povolo, Brant Cox, Richard Campbell and AJ Holmes. They all had heavy wounds, except for Richard… he didn't survive the crash and his body wasn't found.

That's why Amelia decided to name their son Richard: she knew her husband thought it was his fault that Campbell died. That Brant couldn't talk anymore. That AJ's legs are paralyzed for life. That Jim moved to Great-Britain, because of the accident. And now he thinks sometimes his son has the spirit of Richard Campbell.

"Richard, you need to learn your brother and sister always will be quarreling. After a while it looks stupid if you try to divide them. I'm not calling you stupid, though." The man said.

"But you know they are stubborn butt-trumpets, Dad. They are the ones who look stupid." The father frowned again, pulling at his blindfold. He thought he recognized some of those words, but he didn't know from what.

"Where have you heard those?" "What?" "Those words: butt-trumpet, and the last sentence. Where have you heard them?" he knew Richard was confused: normally he asked no question like that. The twins stopped with yelling at each other – they probably liked the nasty situation of their brother. Richard stuttered, and that was enough for Amelia to ask something.

"Why are you asking him that?" she asked her husband.

"I just want to know something, Amy," Joey Richter answered, "I'm not angry, Richard, quite the opposite actually. I just recognized the words, that's all." It remained silent in the car. Richard eyes widened.

"Have you watched AVPS?" he asked excited. Joey's eyes widened too, because of Richard's question. It has been a long time since he heard that name the last time. Today, it was ten years ago when they worked at AVPSY.

Since, he worked part-time as the famous singer Joseph Taylor Campbell: his first name (Joseph) with an edited version of Joey Richter's first victim ever (Tyler) and the last name from Richard Campbell. He wanted to give his old chum a second last honor.

"Dad, are you alright?" Vanessa asked. Joey smiled softly when Amelia turned on the radio.

"Yes, I am," he said in his Bug-voice. There was a reason why the twins were called S.T. and Vanessa. Those two names of HMB and MAMD were the only names what are coming from the musical without knowing the names came actually from a musical. Their full names were not for nothing Richard Ronald, S.T. Bug and Vanessa Sally Richter.

The memories returned. Darren and his guitar; Brian and Walker's good vibrations; Lauren's short, little body; Jim's low voice; Nick and Matt's very good script-writing and more. Joey thought Joe and Lauren surely would've been married, just like Brolden (_Long time since I called him like that!_) and Meredith.

A voice began to speak through the radio at the end of the song. Speaking of the devil!

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and children who possibly and accidently are listening to this, and welcome to the brand new subject at channel Findster, the place where you find things out. Today's the first Sunday where half past three, we play a song you guys probably don't know. This subject is: a-song-you-guys-probably-don't-know." The Richter's laughed.

"Well, I forgot to tell you my name. Silly me! How else are you supposed to tell everybody about it? I'm Brian, but you can call me B-Hol. And now the first unexpected question: what is my last name? You may guess, so maybe you'll guess it right. Send it to 7431," Joey grabbed blindly his phone – literally – and let Richard type the name 'Holden', "Whoever guesses it, must sing along with an instrumental, but off course it is a-song-guys-probably-don't-know. So let's hear your talent of singing so don't wait any longer and…" Brian stopped talking and at the background you could hear someone whispering. Joey knew why and Richard gave his father's phone back.

"Wait, we've already got a winner. We call you right now, so if you phone's ringing, don't doubt and take your chance!" Joey's phone was ringing, and Amelia got him taking it. Joey pressed the button.

"Hello?" Joey said hesitant in the phone. Even on the radio you could hear him stutter.

"Yes, mister, welcome by channel Findster, the place where you find things out. So, you knew my last name?" Joey nodded, making sure Brian couldn't see it. He couldn't see it anyway. "Yes, B-Hol." He smirked by saying the nickname of his old friend out loud.

"Hey, I chose that nickname all by myself, dear listeners, and my back name is Holden, so you guys also can call me Brolden."

"Old habit of yours?" Joey asked Brolden.

"Yeah, kinda. Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Brian Joey.

"I dunno, but didn't I have to sing-along with an instrumental of a song I probably don't know?" Joey changed easily the subject. Brian didn't knew he talked to the knife-thrower of '12. Joey won't really be remembered of that; it has bad memories who aren't even his!

"So, this is your song. Do your best, don't be shy and if you can, sing along the whole song. If you sing the last part correctly, I know who you really are." The last thing came unexpected. _What does he mean, 'I know who you really are'? A fan of StarKid? A StarKid him- or herself?_

The instrumental started and a guitar played the short intro. Joey breathed in and out. For about seconds he had to sing a song he sang eleven years ago. He sang a couple octaves lower as usual, so Brian and StarKids wouldn't recognize his voice.

_It starts whit not questioning the answers, and giving up before you've begun._

_It locks all the doors, increases the pressure and in a flash, your time is up before it's done._

_And you won't know how it can feel, to feel at all!_

It all sounded great from where he began. You couldn't easily hear the voice of Joey Richter nor Joseph Taylor Campbell. Even Amelia looked at him with her mouth opened.

_So I say no-o-o to status quo-o-o!_

_Who wants to be like the rest_

_And deny the best that I'm meant for?_

_I will show-o-o the status quo-o-o!_

_Who cares about normal? I'll never conform –_

_I will be content to resent the status quo._

Joey breathed for he began with the second strophe. This was an important part of the song, because of the long note he had to sing. That was no problem for Joseph Taylor Campbell, whom low voice he tried to hide in Status Quo. _It's just like in the old times,_ he thought, when he and his friends performed their musicals.

_I kick down the walls around me, they don't know how strong I am._

_I'm not defined by boundaries, they could never understand:_

_I'm so much mooo…_

_…ooore than status quo-o-o._

_Forget about being, another pipe dreaming_

_Stuck on the bottom floor._

_And you know-o-o it's time to go-o-o._

_So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted_

_But I think that I might have made it so._

_When I said no, no, no to status quo…_

Joey tried not to shout at Brian he, Joey Richter, was singing his own song, written by Darren Criss. He knew Brian sat in the studio with an opened mouth because a random American man sang the entire song correctly, the right pitch and everything.

The final part started, and he breathed once he sang that part.

_I am a Starship Ranger! I'm gonna do everything I can_

_To always be a Starship Ranger!_

_It's everything… It's everything… I am…!_

In the studio stayed it quiet. '_I know who you really are…_' rushed through Joey's head. That's what Brian said it. Only fans of the group he'd belong to should guess the last part of the song.

"How do you know that song?" Brian asked.

"I searched the song on YouTube after my son told me about Starsh…" Joey said, but got interrupted.

"The price is: you may choose something, and that is a song you guys probably don't know." Brian interrupted, "What song do you wanna hear now?" Joey thought about it, softly smiling because of Brian's joke. _Brian never changes._

"I think I'll go for… the Super Friends." It was quiet at the studio. "Hello, Earth to B-Hol? Are you still there?"

"And Super Friends it'll be!" was the answer, "We're running out of time, mister, I tell you goodbye and have a good day." Brian cut off the phone and in the car they could heard him stutter.

"That was, er, weird 'cuz ehm, I… I, er… you're listening to 'Super Friends'!" he said quickly and the music began playing. You could hear Joe singing through the whole car and Amelia, S.T. and Vanessa listened carefully; this was their first touch with Team StarKid (without the detail Joey was one of 'em). Richard enjoyed the song and wondered of witch musical it was, so he could laugh again with funny jokes.

Nothing happened after 'Super Friends'. They were stopped by a police officer. He mentioned a lost child what ran away, or is been kidnapped, or something.

After they promised to him they'll say it when the boy's been found (after his commissioner being mean to him), he let them pass.

Joey thought he knew the officer already.

Fifteen minutes later, the family Richter arrived in the city they were going to. Amelia kept repeating Joey may remove the blindfold if they were near the building they went to, so he let Amelia bring him to the place. The darkness was depressing him in a way he couldn't describe.

After a few streets and a lots of crossroads he didn't know where he was going. He was disorientated and trusted Amelia by leading him to the mystery location. The family went ten-thirty minutes through the streets.

"Here we are!" Amelia said. Joey removed immediately the blindfold and winked because the sun's shining in his face. He had to wait a little longer to see it, after three and half an hour in the darkness.

"Dad, look!" an excited S.T. shouted.

"Where?" Joey asked winking.

"Dad, look that way!" Vanessa said bored. Joey still couldn't see very well.

"Look at this place!" Richard said, who has seen many buildings in his short life. Joey didn't have to blink anymore after seven minutes and Amelia stood in front of him. The brown hair that just reached the shoulders, the big hazel eyes, the shining laugh that Joey always confused. _It makes her perfect_, Joey thought.

Laughing, she turned Joey, who laughed to, until he saw te building Richard stared at. His laugh froze and looked at the building he'd recognize out of thousands.

It was the building of the theatre where he was banned out by Team StarKid.

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 15:37 PM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

I drove with my police-car through the streets of Chicago. Today it was my turn to drive around the streets like I was guarding the city, all on my own, with radio contact to the boring commissioner who never got of his seat. The rumor at the office is that he lived in that chamber; off course was I punished, but I haven't done anything, just talking to a colleague about that rumor. Anyway, I continued the route until I saw a car. Maybe they knew where the little Bruce is! No, I don't wanna talk about it now with you guys. Maybe later, but… never mind, let's go on!

So, I stepped out of my car and saw a woman driving. She was shocked 'cuz she's hold up by me. Normally I let every single car pass (I do think I am one of the most reliable and dumbest police officer back at the office) but I was desperate and really hoped to find Bruce. The woman drove her car to the side, about five feet away from me. She opened the window of the car and put her head out.

"We didn't do anything wrong, why are you arresting us?" I saw her husband now. How couldn't I saw him earlier; that guy wore a blindfold. It's crazy, but everybody has their own habits.

"In the environs is an eight-year-old boy missing. Short brown hairs, green eyes, average height for someone from his age. His name's Bruce." Off course I won't tell Bruce's back name… yet.

"What's Bruce's back name?" The woman asked.

"Maybe it's Bruce _Wayne_!" a boy's voice suggested, but it wasn't the husband's. I could now hear the quarrel that was terrorizing the car. _Children_, I thought, _always the same old song_.

"Richard, it can impossible be Bruce Wayne. That's Batman's name." the woman said.

Batman… a long time ago I liked him, I played him… now that were all bad memories from what was long ago… from what _I_ was long ago.

I shook my head to get those memories out and concentrated on the family in the car and the question the wife asked me… what did the wife actually asked me again?

"What's his back name?" the woman repeated. Alright, _that_ was the question, now I only need to answer it.

"His full name is Bruce Brant Walker." The child, I guess it was Rick, moaned disappointed when he heard it wasn't Bruce Wayne, and the other children laughed. Inside, I laughed with that, too.

"Is er a point for stopping us for that Walker?" asked the man in the car who was still wearing the blindfold, and I still didn't know why he wore it. It wasn't my job to ask those questions, but first I had to answer to the question they asked me.

"No, no point in particular, just impor…" in the middle of the quote of Snape I was interrupted by the commissioner.

"Officer Walker! Are you talking again about that lost child of yours?" the commissioner shouted, loud enough that the occupants really should've heard it. The man frowned like he would say 'What's going on here?'.

"Er…" that's everything I could say for a moment. That family now surely thought I'm dumb! Good job, Walker!

"How did I know that!? Go away from that family our else I'll send _her_!" I moaned.

A female colleague of me is in everything better than me. She even got a price from Chicago City! Someone like her is such a douchebag. I must've won that charity price, not she. And every time I was on a mission and it flopped because of me, what happens seven times of ten, the commissioner send her over to clean up my mess. And oh, she absolutely likes to tell about it to me anytime she sees me.

This time, she will not come over to this place to 'save this mission'.

"I'll let them go!" I sighed. I looked at the family and told them I was sorry.

"You're son's missing! _We_ are sorry!" the man said. I said 'thank you' and then, I started thinking again. I've heard his voice earlier today, but I didn't know from what. O yes, I remember: on channel Findster, where an old friend of mine's worked from today on with a new subject. Brian has never been good in naming stuff.

"I've heard you on the radio today. How did you know that song?" I asked the man.

"I searched the song on YouTube after my son told me about Starship. You can't deny it's a good one." The man answered truly. I nodded in agreement.

"So, your son watched Starship. Rick, right?" "It's Richard." I heard the young voice saying.

"Alright, Richard." I said. What a family! At five o'clock I could return to mine. Without Bruce, but with me beloved wife and my…

"Walker! Don't stay with that family! Continue mission S., that's much _more_ important than a lost kid!" "Alright, I'll let them go on!" I said quickly. God… sometimes, the commissioner is very, _very_ annoying. Sometimes? No, every moment I see him and I do'nt see him. Always, actually.

"Then I guess I'll see you when you do something against the law." I nodded friendly and let them drive away.

That man with the blindfold seemed familiar to me, like he just came out of the past to 2022…

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter. What are they doing at StarKid's theatre after ten years of bending it? And what the hell has Walker to do with this? Channel Findster is completely fiction; I just needed a channel that should want B-Hol as a host. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... _


	3. Ch 2: TME part 1

_I finally finished the next chapter! It took me ages to write it, especially the part of Walker. Anyways, t__hanks to Pigwidgeon, SlytherinStarkid, Caroline And Her Inner Mind, Moony, Your average Gryffindor Girl, xFlywithmeforever and the anonymous guest to review on the story. __B__ut now, the second chapter is waiting. Amelia brought Joey to the place where he performed Starship. __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's is mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 16:28 PM_**

For a moment, Joey couldn't speak. Ten years ago he was there, when _it_ happened. The building has gotten a new layer of paint (respectable white) and the tree that stood in the close area was now only a stump. He chuckled. Every afternoon he sat between the branches, waiting to see if they were still alright. On the seventh of August he only sat a few seconds when Joe Moses, Julia, Jeff and Nico walked out of the building. Joey knew he frowned when every single member of StarKid came out, with Lauren and Joe Walker as the last persons. He could remember seeing them beneath his tree, sitting next to each other and…

Joey shook his head. Why thinking about LaurWalk; he stood before the Forbidden Theatre, where he swore he would never, whatever the reason, put one foot on the ground of _that_ building. He stared at the theatre.

"Dad? Are you alright?" S.T. asked worried. "Yes, I… I just had a bad experience with buildings or theatres like this one."

Amelia and the children pushed Joey inside, where a lot of people were joining the line.

"What are we doing here?" Joey asked. This didn't make any sense.

"Every day you say to us you love modern musicals, so we took you here. Within a week you're giving a concert here, so I thought: maybe he's thankful he has extra time for repetitions." Joey nodded. He did love modern musicals, not that crap like 'Grease' or 'Moulin Rouge'. He didn't hate those classics; he only didn't like those old musicals.

Now there was just one thing he needed to know.

"What's the name of this musical?" "It must be a surprise." Amelia said. Joey sighed; he preferred to know what musical they took him at. Besides, he was always ready for something new.

Vanessa was giggling, but she stopped it when her father looked at her. _Apparently it is funny and is she giggling because it's a joke about me, _he thought_, or they know what we are going to watch_. Joey laughed with her, and Richard smiled. They were almost inside the room and the children couldn't wait for the moment their father knew exactly which musical it was. S.T. thought he would be disappointed, Vanessa thought he'd be very happy about it and for some weird reason Richard knew Joey should be confused and surprised.

Finally they were in the room where the musical begun. The emotions came back; this was where they performed _Holy musical B man!_ and _Starship_. He and his friends, filled with pride and happiness to stand next to each other. Joey had to think about Brant… Starship was his musical debut. And now, he couldn't speak, so he couldn't sing anymore, too!

They sat down at the fifth row of seats, with good sight to the stage, where a red cloth hung, like it was hiding something. Joey frowned; in what situation does his family put them?

"Is it beginning?" S.T. asked complaining.

"I don't know." Joey said.

"When does it ends?" Vanessa wondered.

"I don't know." Joey answered.

"Why is that man on stage?" Richard asked, pointing at the man who entered the stage. The cloth still hung behind the man.

"I don't know." Joey repeated once more.

"Do you still love me?" Amelia asked her husband.

"I don't kn– off course I still love you, why wouldn't I?" Joey expected a question on what he could answer 'I don't know'. Amelia smiled. It was a family's joke! He knew from who his children has the acting talent – the parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fourth annual T.M.E." the man, who was dressed like he was going to play Joey's Heart in MAMD, shouted before the crowd clapped for him. Joey smiled at his wife – the T.M.E. (Triple-Musical-Event) was a three day long event with three classics of the modern musical history. Only people who've watched it or know people who worked with them knew what musicals it were.

"Get ready for three evenings of singing, dancing and acting performed by our own Chicago-theatre group. Today's evening I don't see many children here; good thing to know, because the first musical isn't the right one for the eyes and ears of children," S.T., Vanessa and Richard looked at each other, "This musical is also for one man in particular, who played the first main character, a couple of years ago, but died sadly by a heart-attack." Joey leaned forward when he heard what the man on stage was saying. The first man who played the main character in a musical for adults died by a heart-attack. _Are they going to…? No, it can't be!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for this classic modern musical, called Me And My Dick." While the others clapped, looked Joey confused at his wife.

"Did you know the T.M.E. involved that musical?" Amelia nodded.

"I thought you would like it, after all those years." She said. Joey was confused; negative as well positive. Negative because he had bad memories of the musical (it made him think of his friends). Positive because he had a chance to see his old friends again. They probably didn't warn him because he was no longer a…

Joey wouldn't think about it. He thought they needed to find a replacement for Joey's Heart, a role AJ played before his legs got paralyzed. In that state he would never be able to play one of his roles well in whatever musical he played in after Young Frankenstein. _I wonder if he's here too._

Music begun to play and from now on the crowd was silent. The bed stood on the stage, like it always was at the beginning of this play.

"That's my bed!" Joey muttered outraged. A young man appeared at the bed. Richard and his father watched Joey carefully.

_That guys doesn't even look like me!_ Joey thought.

_I didn't knew dad has a young brother who looked exactly like him!_ Richard thought.

Both were wrong.

They guy on stage begun singing and his voice seemed similar to Joey's. Like they played the recorded version of the song and the man only moved his mouth. That guy stole Joey's voice!

"That's my song!" he whispered angry. He didn't wrote it, but he was the man who may sing it the first. And now is there a stupid man who pretended Joey's voice was his.

"Calm down, honey, it's probably not as bad as it seems." Amelia said. Joey nodded… in a couple of years he would laugh with this. I thought the same when I left this building!

Then on-stage Joey sung "I love you more than anything… my dick!" and 'Dick' appeared.

"That's my dick!" Joey whispered and Richard, who sat next to his father, laughed. He looked better at 'Dick'. He was ready to say that, but it didn't feel right. That guy didn't feel right. That wasn't the original Dick!

"That is not Walker." Joey said surprised. So it wasn't a meeting of the old Team as commemoration of Richard and Joey. Why would they? Jim, Richard, AJ and Brant couldn't perform anymore and a lot were certainly moved, like Joe Moses and Darren and the others.

Another question popped up in Joey's head. If that wasn't the real Team, then these amateurs (he could see it were amateurs) wanted to show Chicago what they're worth by stealing StarKid's musicals?

He looked better at 'Dick' ("Dad would ground us!" he said.), closed his eyes and thought of the Joe Walker of his memories. Joey compared them, and he found they matched very well. What made them choose people who looked precisely like the original member of the Team? Except for 'Joey', because the real Joey thought he looked not even a little bit like him.

Therefor Joey decided to enjoy the show as far as he could. He wondered what happened to his old friends. He already knew Brolden was a radio host at channel Findster, what him frankly surprised, he knew Meredith still was a stand-up comedian and he knew for sure one the Team was the police officer who must let them go by a very pissed commissioner.

Joey decided to think about that after enjoying MAMD… if there was something to enjoy about it.

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 16:41 PM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

Finally I didn't have to drive around in the city with the police car today! Today was also the first musical of the T.M.E., but because of my job I can't go to watch it. I surely would do anything to watch it, but I can't for some weird reason I'm not gonna tell you yet. I would've watched it with Lo, but she didn't wanna go. She never wanted to go to the T.M.E. it made her think about what we did on-stage… together performing like a Team of friends. I believed it when I told myself to move on, but I don't know Lauren did the same. Don't know she'll ever wanna do it.

I parked the car in the garage and stepped in the office. On my way to my place, my colleagues asked me the questions I heard every day from them.

"How was the road, J.W.?" asked one of them.

"Like always nothing happened, Delvin." I replied and continued my way.

"Heard anything about the Team?" a man who was working at the administration asked.

"After what happened they don't even have to come here to see me, Jack," I said when I passed him.

"Walker! To my office! Now!" A voice came out the speakers who were installed all over the building. I sighed when I walked through the building to the commissioner's office. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I said bored. This was the man I wanted to see the least of all annoying men. Why is he always angry when I'm with him? I didn't do anything wrong to him, but thinking he's stupid because he's here at this very moment with me. Nothing to worry about.

"Have you finished mission S. yet?" Maybe that's why he didn't like me: because I haven't finished the mission yet. I still didn't knew what the commissioner expect me to do in the mission, so probably it is better if I ask it him… once.

"I can't finish mission S. because the man just disappeared and can't be found on the entire planet. We can't find him, right, and why are you letting me search him for about…" I began to count, "for about nine months?"

The commissioner came threatened closer, but I didn't move. If I moved one centimeter, he would certainly give me promotion and let me clean the toilets for the whole month.

"Someone has given us this task to find something out," I grinned inside by the FIND-joke, "and I think you can do it. Only you, nobody else could do it, not even Scott." That surprised me. He trusted me? He _trusted_ me, only me. He said I'm better than Scott. But that's impossible; Scott's the best officer of this century, especially when something needs professional research. Scott is irreplaceable, and the commissioner trusted _me_ after the things Scott did?

My commissioner still expected an answer, so I fastly said something.

"I am very pleased and honored, sir, that you trust me more than Scott." Hopefully that sounded calm enough and hopefully the commissioner hadn't noticed I was trembling of excitement.

"It only is because you are the right man for the job, that doesn't mean I trust you for hundred-percent," that hurt a little, "I could easily give Scott the job, but I saw you were bored and that's part of the reason I assigned you to this mission. Don't disappoint me, or you haven't got to come back anymore." I nodded. Clearer couldn't, even Delvin could've understand it. There was just one more little thing I wanted to know.

"What _is_ mission S. actually? How am I supposed to search to something or someone if I don't know who or what I'm searching?" The commissioner was thinking. That didn't happen much – he barely shared something with us, ordinary officers. Sometimes that guy was just a pretentious douchebag. He just forgot how it feels to be an ordinary officer, that's everything. It was frustrating when your boss don't understand the feelings of his employees.

"Mission S. is a case that must be investigated very carefully, a case nobody's supposed to know about: a murder." I couldn't believe my ears; I was searching an unknown murderer. Despite the situation, I stayed calm somehow.

"What murder?" I asked. The commissioner took a dossier (it was a very serious case) and handed it to me.

I opened the dossier and read an article with a picture of parts of a car lying near a tree. By the parts were three bodies of people I knew. In the dossier were also pictures of the crash, like personal photos of the occupants.

"Wait, is this related to mission S.? In the article is written that the car crashed into the tree, hit something and then busted into flames and a little explosion." The commissioner pointed at the corner, down left, where barely visible a single footprint could be seen. Most people didn't saw it at all, because they were too busy wondering if the guys in the picture were alright.

"None of the occupants were conscious and the firefighters never came from that way." I didn't really got it.

"That's because someone else was there, too. The car obvious slipped in the storm and the only witness wanted blood. That guy's body never has been found; it exploded with the car." I closed my eyes and tried to see it happening for me, but I can say it's not one of my favorite pastimes. A crashing car. A casual witness with a knife, oil and a lighter. A man, caught by the willing to kill, in which he succeeded with one of the four.

"Do you know who could've done this?" the commissioner asked me. I thought about it; who do I know who carries a knife and is willing to kill?

I immediately thought of Joey Richter. Why? The last time I've seen him, he wanted to throw a knife in my shoulder. Well, the very last time I saw him he claimed he couldn't remember anything about it, but I stick with knife-thrower Joey. But…

"No sir, I have no idea." I said. I hoped the commissioner was no mind reader. Joey could've easily done this, but I wouldn't believe it. Not after how I saw him the very last time I met him.

"you did great work today, Walker, you're finished." I nodded, thanked him and wanted to go home.

"Walker! I need to tell you something!" He told me I didn't need to work for the mission on my own.

A pro in research (it wasn't Scott!) would help me until I didn't need her anymore. He also let me swear I wouldn't tell anyone but the woman who was going to help me (with treat of dismissal) before he let me go home.

I wished my colleagues a good night – Delvin asked me _everything_ about the conversation with the commissioner – and then I left the building at five o'clock.

I could finally go home.

* * *

_Hope you liked the second chapter. What's about the Triple Musical Event, playing StarKid's Me And My Dick? And who is this woman who's supposed to help Joe? __I don't know how the theatre building looks like, so I decided to 'create' one. The characters Scott, Delvin, Jack and the commissioner are fictional, just like the Chicago-theatre group and the Richters but Joey. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... _


	4. Ch 3: About managers and letters

_I'm sorry for letting you wait, but I actually finished the third chapter seven hours ago! __Thanks to Your average Gryffindor Girl, Pigwidgeon, SlytherinStarkid and 'MY EMOTIONS OMDG' to review on the story. __The third chapter is ready to be read. The Richters are returning from Me And My Dick, the first musical of the T.M.E. __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 19:23 PM_**

"This is our apartment for the upcoming days!" Joey said while opening the door of apartment 14C. He carried two of the three suitcases; Amy carried the third.

The apartment had four rooms. The living room was the first room they entered, with on the left close to the door of the apartment was the door that leaded to the bathroom. The other door, what was on the left too, leaded to the bedrooms.

Joey putted the suitcases near the bench. The children immediately wanted to watch television.

"I'm sitting on the big bench!" "No, _I_ am sitting on the big bench!" S.T. and Vanessa begun again. Richard placed himself in the armchair.

"This going to be an awesome week in Chicago." Amelia said, standing next to Joey. He nodded smiling.

"I thought this week was going to be stupid, because I didn't knew what was going to be." He looked at her, "but being with my family, getting back memories of MAMD, that was performed by dumb amateurs, and singing to my fans as Joseph is the best I could ever wish."

He hugged Amelia, and heard a voice screaming a word. "Family-hug!" That was Vanessa. In a few seconds the whole family was hugging. This was what he always wanted.

The moment was roughly interrupted by someone who knocked on the door of the apartment.

"Who's there?" Joey asked. He and the other Richters scared out when they heard the voice answering.

"Joseph, it's me, Brandon! I know you're in there, you can't hide your low voice by pretending it higher." It was known that Joseph Taylor Campbell wife- and childless was. His manager didn't know anything about one Joey Richter, so he didn't know any woman called Amelia Thunders or any children with the names Richard, S.T. and Vanessa.

Joey pointed at the bathroom, where his family must hide, what happened, because Brandon wasn't a good secret keeper. If he knew something , you were sure the world should know within half a day. Joey searched his hat and a fake beard (that's what Joseph looks like) and opened the door.

"Don't you ever put off that hat?" Brandon said. He was little man, with an average height of Lauren. He's got short blonde hairs and a pair of grey eyes. He also was very, very inpatient and hated waiting. If Joey didn't open the door, Brandon surely should've done it somehow.

"No. it my lucky hat; I'm always wearing it." Joey said and let Brandon in. he watched the apartment critically. Joey hoped Brandon don't needed to pee when he was there. Nothing made clear a woman and three children lived in the apartment, too. Nothing…?

"Do you really need so much? Last time you went to another place then your hometown, you only packed your backpack with everything you needed." _Damn it!_

"That's, er, the stuff of the family that has this apartment before me. They left it here until I was done with unpacking." Suddenly Joey heard vague the sound of his quarreling twin. "No fans, but they _do_ know my name. One amazing woman and three amazing children, I can tell you. Her two younger children were quarreling and maybe they need to stop doing that." Joey let the volume of his voice grow so his twin could hear what he said. They got what their father said and kept their mouth. Brandon didn't understood anything of it.

"I haven't come to this place to listen to your speech that you love that woman, but to discuss the business: your concert of the thirteenth and fourteenth." Joey nodded.

"Yeah, the concert of next week. I'm glad it are those days, because I'm going to the T.M.E." Brandon squeezed his eyes.

"The T.M.E. of today and the next two days?" Joey looked surprised. "Yes, this year's T.M.E.; I'm going with a couple of friends. Why?"

"I have forbidden you to go outside, Joseph! You'll get recognized!" Joey sighed; Brandon was worried about nothing. Joey doesn't go out as Joseph, but as himself.

"I promise you: you don't have to worry about that, because nobody recognized me and nobody will recognize me. I'll take care of that myself. But about what do you want to discuss with me?" Joey didn't want to talk about the T.M.E. anymore; he wanted to know what news Brandon has to tell him.

"A little change in songs; you're not gonna sing 'Amy', but 'Riverless'. I've found someone who wanted to sing that song with you; you can easily change it to a duet." Joey sighed annoyed.

"Who is it?" "It will be a surprise." _Now he sounds like Amelia._ He hoped it wasn't one of those boybands who made this world crazy.

"I've changed the date of your concert. Get ready to make Chicago wilde in four days!" Brandon said, rubbing his hands.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say 'in four days'?" Joey asked. "Off course I said 'in four days'. The concert is three days earlier, what is because a group of friends wanted to come together at once. I don't know exactly who, but there weren't a lot; around ten. Now your concert is on the eleventh and the twelfth." Joey had planned to do something with his family, and that was definitely not perform for his fans as Joseph.

"Who exactly asked for the thirteenth and fourteenth?" Joey asked. Brandon shook his head.

"I don't know who, but it _was_ a woman. And she didn't asked for the thirteenth and fourteenth, but the ninth and the thirteenth."

"Then you could just give her the thirteenth and add the fifteenth?" Brandon shook laughing his head.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph! You don't know anything about it, do you? If you move a data, then you move the data, but not in the same period you had before. Like: the first day of a tour will never stay on the day the last day was planned. You concert is just a couple of days earlier; deal with it. Of did you ask that woman to go on a date with you?" _Thanks for the excuse, Brandon!_ Joey thought.

"Kinda. But nobody's supposed to know anything ab-" Brandon blinked and suddenly turned to the door.

"I'm leaving, so you can await that woman." Brandon closed the door behind him.

"You can come out now!" Joey said and his family leaved the bathroom. His wife looked him in the eyes. "you didn't tell him that you are Joey Richter, have a wife and children yet?" Joey smiled sheepishly.

"I know I promised, but I want to live a normal life a Joey with you, and we can't if the paparazzi is chasing us all day to take pictures of embarrassing moment in our life." He pointed at the children.

"At school, they will constantly be asked to bring along a signature of me. If they do, there will be more and more asked for that and if they don't, they're going to be bullied because they have a famous father. You don't deserve such a life. I want for us to be a normal family, I want to spare you from that, believe me!"

Joey squeezed his eyes not to see the punch coming he 'deserved', but he got a kiss from his wife instead.

"I know we don't deserve that, but you have to promise me to tell it this year." Joey nodded in agreement. "Okay, I will." Joey said happy with a grin. He looked at his watch.

"Alright, Richter-children, in half an hour it's time to sleep." His children looked scared at the face of their father. Suddenly on Joey's face a smile appeared.

"Just kidding. But seriously, on half past ten you're all sleeping. The children nodded and played with Amelia while Joey went showering. Tonight was his first night in Chicago in years, but he's not going to use it. Tonight, he want to stay with his family in the apartment.

* * *

**_August 7th 2022, 18:02 PM_**

**_Joe Walkers POV_**

I parked the car in front of the house, with all possible security-stuff we could buy; we don't want it to be stolen. I opened the door of our little cozy house and immediately my daughter said something to my wife.

"Mom, Dad is home!" she screamed. Jay jumped in my arms. Off course I'd catch her, I won't let her fall.

From the room by the stairs a familiar person came to me. My lovely 5 feet tall Lauren Lopez. I put Jay down and hugged Lauren. When she pushed me off, I could see her eyes. They were read from crying, I knew.

"Another letter?" Lauren nodded. My grin disappeared. I walked instantly to the living room and it was: the next letter. I started to hate that autograph!

Every week an unknown writer sent us a letter about what we had to do if we ever wanted to see Bruce ever again. In the last letter he wrote that if one of us showed up at the T.M.E., he would sent Bruce to Europe, so he could work as a slave at the Scandinavian Isles. That unknown person was very heartless.

In the next was this message written:

_Lauren and Joe, _

_It's time for another new letter. Now it's up to me to say if you're last challenge is completed. Guess what? You've done great. Don't ever show up there when the T.M.E. is running, or else Bruce will be immediately sent to Europe._

_I've followed you the whole week. you don't know me, but I do know you. I don't say anything about myself ever again, this is the only thing you get to know 'bout me. It's time for a new challenge._

_Joe, I know you're working on mission S. I told you a few seconds ago I've followed you all week, so don't look surprised._ Alright, that was weird, because I actually looked surprise at the letter.

_This week you, Joe Walker, have to hinder the mission S. If you don't, you know what will happen. Have fun with the mission S., Joe!_

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_By the way, that was evil laughter if you didn't get it._

I raised an eyebrow. That writer thought he was funny. He was very confident, maybe a little bit _too_ confident.

"I wanna find this asshole and I wanna strangle and kill him!" I yelled and walked angrily to the door; Jay hid behind Lauren. I almost reached the door, until a voice stopped me.

"Joe! Don't you see what he or she is doing to you? It makes you crazy, it makes us do things we would never do. when did you become bloodthirsty?" Lauren asked. She was right; I didn't recognize myself either. What was happening to us?

"Since Bruce's kidnapping a few months ago. I can't sabotage mission S., because if I do, the commissioner will kill me for sure." I sat down on the bench, sighing. I looked at Jay and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I acted like that, right? I just don't want you and your mother having trouble. I promise I'll never do it again. Alright?" Jay nodded tiredly. That reminded me of something.

"Jay, isn't it time to go to bed?"

* * *

_A group asked for the ninth and the thirteenth, but who are they? And who is behind the mysterious letters to the Walker family? Special thanks to Your average Gryffindor Girl for helping me out with some names. The characters Brandon, the Richters but Joey, Bruce and Jay are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... On the third of September my school starts again, so there won't be very much time to write through all the homework I have to make._

_**Extra Author's Note:** In the next chapter will be a lesser-known quote hidden. This is not something easy like the FIND-jokes or the Redvine-phrases. Whoever sees this quote and can say it (in a review or PM, I don't care where), may choose one of the StarKids (but Joey, Lauren, Brolden and Walker) to make an appearance in one the upcoming chapters. I'll give you a hint: it is a quote from one the musicals they performed in Chicago. **Don't be fooled by a well-known quote.** _


	5. Ch 4: Bad dreams

_The fourth chapter is completed. __Thanks to Your average Gryffindor Girl, Pigwidgeon, SlytherinStarkid and noelmescher to review on the story. __The Richters and the Walkers both have a strange night. __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 7th 2022_**

Joseph Taylor Campbell stood on-stage. He just finished the song he became famous with; Riverless.

_No I'm riverless… inside…_

The crowd screamed of happiness. They shouted as if they were in trance his name. then, the pressure returned. He felt that pressure every time Joseph finished a song. It was the pressure Amelia laid on him since she told him to tell the truth about his identity. Joseph looked hesitated at the microphone, the fans were still screaming. In a second he decided what he should do.

"I have a confession to make." Joseph said without looking at his fans. The screaming astonished; he was usually happy when he had to meet his fans. And if he felt sad, the crowd always cheered him up. In the middle of a concert with a serious undertone telling the crowd he has a confession to make, was totally out of character. He putted of the helmet and pulled out the fake beard. Joseph Taylor Campbell was in front of his Chicago-fans changed into Joey Richter. He could hear the crowd gasping and holding their breath.

A single man's voice out the crowd started shouting, three others followed, then ten, so finally the whole audience. The crowd yelled at their ten-seconds-ago-killed artist. They didn't love him anymore, quite the opposite actually; they _hated_ him! Unfortunate Joey, most of the fans in the crows were StarKid-fans once, and they had Joey as their favorite member.

Joey ran off-stage, avoiding some angry fans, to the coulisses. He had lost all of the people who were chasing him. All of them?

"Joseph Taylor Campbell!" He heard a man behind him saying. Joey turned and he saw Brandon standing in his dressing room. One look at his manager and he knew the little man was angrier than he ever was. How Joey knew? He just saw it at his face, it couldn't be clearer. Joey smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Brandon, what are you doing here? I thought you were…" Joey got interrupted by a shouting Brandon.

"Joseph Taylor Campbell, what were you thinking!? You know those fans are sensitive for that group, than why are you dressed up like that Richter-guy!?" 'Because I am that Richter-guy!' Joey wanted to answer, but Brandon didn't give him any chance.

"I do not want to know! What else are you hiding for me? Something like, a woman and three children for example? Yes, I knew it all along and so does the world tomorrow!" Brandon almost left the room, but suddenly he turned back.

"And take this, you're fired!" "Mustn't I be the one to fire you?" Joey asked. Brandon shrugged. "What does it matter! If you know I'm quitting, it'll be okay, right? Good-bye!" Brandon slammed the door.

Joey sat down a chair and thought about who he lost until this moment. He had lost his alter-ego Joseph, he had lost his fans and he had lost his manager. Fortunately he still had his family.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" Joey shouted. Amelia came in with S.T. and Vanessa; Richard wasn't with them. Joey walked smiling to Amelia, but as he came closer, his wife and kids walked backwards.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, who didn't understand it. Amelia sighed and said some words didn't expect her to say.

"I've requested a divorce." "What? You can't do that to me, Amy, not today!" Joey begged, but Amelia shook her head. "Today I'm leaving with the children to my parents in Florida, until I've found a new house. And it's not 'Amelia' or 'Amy', but 'miss Thunders'." Joey looked at Amelia, S.T. and Vanessa.

"Where's Richard?" Joey asked worried. Amelia pointed at the corner of his dressing room. Joey turned to the corner and there sat Richard on a chair, but not as he expected him; it seems like Richards butt was pasted on that chair.

Joey turned his head shocked at Amelia. If she stood there. No, she disappeared with S.T. and Vanessa. Only Joey and Richard were in the room. In a flash Richard turned into Richard Campbell and within a second he exchanged to Richard Richter again. Joey blinked; could it really be? He stepped closer, but how closer he came to his oldest son, how harder it was for Richard to breathe.

Suddenly the room filled with a yellow-colored gas. Joey covered his mouth and nose and saw what happened to Richard; he coughed until he lost consciousness.

Joey didn't knew his child was still breathing. The gas was now everywhere in the room, and it blinded Joey from what was happening around him. That took a couple of minutes before it disappeared, along with Richard and that chair.

Joey shouted the name of his son before he gave up. Brandon has disappeared, Amelia has disappeared, his twins had disappeared, and now Richard has disappeared. Why was this happening to him?

A soft snoring could be heard in the room and where the door was, was now an ordinary wall with a bench. On the bench someone he hasn't seen in a while slept. It was Dylan Saunders.

Joey wanted to come closer, but he couldn't move. Well, he couldn't move his abdomen. It felt like stone. He looked at his legs and saw they actually turned into stone.

From behind him a woman walked to Dylan. Joey was surprised to see who it was. Julia! _Who'd come later,_ Joey wondered.

She stood behind the bench, eyes fixed on Dylan. Joey now could see Julia better. That wasn't Julia, just someone who looked like her… what happened before his very eyes was more proof it wasn't Julia; she kissed Dylan's forehead. Joey knew the real Julia was married to Darren – he was the only one Joey saw sometimes (as Joseph). Darren helped him finish his song 'Riverless' and gave Joey permission to change the lyrics of his song 'Sami' to make it a duet, like in the apocalyptour. He called it 'Amy', for his wife.

That scene disappeared when everything went black. He was able to walk again, but where to go? He couldn't see where he went to. He crossed through that world for ages… it felt like ages.

In front of Joey Dylan appeared. Joey couldn't take his eyes of him. White with gray accents made him look like he was drew by someone, and it fitted with the way he saw Dylan the last time at the theatre, ten years ago.

"Starkid." Dylan said. "What do you mean? Dylan, speak to me!" Joey said and Jaime appeared next to Dylan. "Starkid." She appeared along with Joe Moses, Darren and Julia. "Starkid." It went on until everybody who worked on at least one musical had said the name of the old Team – it was nice to hear 'Brant's' voice again.

Finally Joey saw the drew-version of himself appear. "We're all in here together." Then every single person disappeared until only Joe Walker remained. "S." he said, and disappeared…

* * *

**_August 8th 2022, 03:47 AM_**

Richard woke up panting. His father needed help fastly before he got caught by that yellow gas. He should surely die and…

He looked around and saw he was in his bed. Vanessa and S.T. were still sleeping. This was their bedroom in the hotel. It all was only a dream.

S.T. woke up panting, too. He looked at Richard, was surprised his older brother was awake too, and began explaining why he woke up.

"I just had a weird dream. I watched it all through Dad's eyes, and a lot of things happened. Brandon quitted, his fans hated him and mum tried to take Vanessa and I away from Dad by moving to Florida, and you were sitting on a chair and there was a yellow fog in what you disappeared and Dylan slept on a bench and there was an unknown woman and –"

"Wait a second, Dylan? How do you know his name? Even I didn't knew that!" S.T. thought about it and shook his head. "I don't know, I… I just know." Richard looked at his brother. S.T. can't say out of nothing someone's name is Dylan!

Joey walked in the room, sleep drunk. "Guys, if you're in this room, you have to sleep. Not for talking, right? Your mother, sister and I are still trying to sleep, okay?" both boys nodded and Joey leaved the room. They didn't know Joey had a dream like they had.

* * *

**_August 7 2022_**

"I'm sorry, I'm just so unwieldy!" Joe said to the woman he had to work with. This was the seventh time he drove in the wrong direction. They drove to the other side of Chicago, further away from where they were needed. They almost crashed because of a sudden shower. Now they were heading to the office; it happened after the woman grabbed the steering wheel.

When they arrived at the office, everybody was silent. Everybody was always silent, but today they were more quiet then they normal were. Like everyone stopped working when they came in.

"Delvin, what's happening here?" Delvin looked up and when he saw Joe, he trilled all over his body. Joe was worried about his friend.

"What's up? Did I say something wrong?" Delvin ran away from Joe.

"Delvin! Wait, I… Delvin!" Joe saw Jack was busy with the administration again.

"Jack, tell me please what's happening!" Joe asked, but Jack only pointed at the officer.

"You're here…" he whispered and ran away like Delvin.

Joe and the woman continued their way to the office of the commissioner. How should Joe ever explain he hindered the mission, and even if he doesn't tell about it, his female colleague would surely inform the commissioner about it.

The commissioner seemed to understand when he told all. Well, he seemed to understand at the outside, but inside he surely was very, _very_ angry. He couldn't do it anymore, it… didn't feel good to work at mission S., even he didn't knew much of it.

"Sir, I wanted to tell you, er, I'm stopping with the mission, because I'm working on it a few months and we can't go further. I want to end it right now, sir!"

"I think I can make that happen!" the commissioner said and he pointed at Joe. "What do you wanna do with me by poi –"

Suddenly the woman grabbed Joe in a hold around his neck, so Joe couldn't breathe anymore. At least, not enough to survive this 'sneak-attack'. It was done with him, it should end right now…

* * *

**_August 8th 2022, 02:58 AM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

"JOE!" I heard Lauren screaming. I opened my eyes and grabbed my gun; I never go sleeping without placing that on my nightstand. She's got luck I'm a light sleeper, otherwise I couldn't hear her screaming from the ground floor. I ran as fast as I can to the kitchen.

I pointed my gun to the first person I saw, but I didn't shoot. Fortunately I decided not to shoot, or else I killed my wife. I switched on the light, and I saw Lauren standing in the middle of the kitchen. She held a frying pan in her hand and the window was slightly open. The frightened look in her eyes didn't leave, but she was relieved to see me, I think.

I looked and I saw a man lying on the floor. Unconscious, but not for long. I took handcuffs, that must be somewhere in this room (the safety of my family is my first priority since Bruce got kidnapped) and placed them at the man's wrists. That unknown man wore a black outfit and a black mask, like bandits. I stood up and looked better at the man, but I was busy with Lauren.

She dropped the pan, ran toward me and hugged me. It was a tight hold. I hugged her back, one of my hands on the back of her head, her body pressed at mine. She started crying; whatever happened, it was really bad. I knocked softly and reassuring on her back.

"It's alright, it's alright." I said calmly and Lauren cried further. She was in shock and whatever happened, I don't care. She's safe, Jay's safe and that's what really counts for me. She was stronger once, mentally, but the tears of Bruce's loss had broken her.

After a few minutes later she calmed a bit and was calm enough to tell me what exactly happened.

"I w-woke up to g-get something to d-drink, until I h-heard noise by the w-window. I h-hid under the t-table. That man c-came in through t-the window a-and said that he w-was in the r-right house and t-that he had t-to kidnap J-Jay!" for a moment I couldn't speak; they wanted Jay, too. Lauren could never take that.

"So you knocked him out with a frying pan?" I asked her. She looked in my eyes and smiled softly.

"i-I didn't k-know what e-else I could d-do, 'cuz if I-I didn't d-do something, t-they h-had Jay, t-too. That was understandable. Her mother instinct told her to protect Jay, so she grabbed the frying pan and knocked him down. Whoever 'him' was.

Someone walked in the kitchen. Fortunately it was a known person, otherwise I surely shot him/her for trying to kidnap my child.

"Mom, what's happening? I'm scared." Lauren kneeled in front of Jay. "I's gonna be okay, Jay, Dad and I will care for you, okay?" Jay looked at me.

"I miss Bruce." I kneeled in front of Jay, too. "We will find Bruce. I'm searching him, and I'll take him back to us. Alright?" "Do you promise?" Jay asked. I nodded. "I promise!"

Lauren took Jay to her bedroom. I should go to, but first I had to handle someone.

That man tried the whole time to crawl away, he tried to escape out of the house. I placed my foot in front of his nose ("I shouldn't move if I were you!"), pulled him up and commanded him to stay close to me, or else bad things would happen. We were heading for the basement; that man would sleep there this night.

I pushed him of the stairs and closed the door behind me. I walked towards him while he tried to get away from me. That's why I pointed my gun to his face, even if I didn't plan to really shoot him down.

"You can better tell me your name, if you don't want to have a bullet in your heart." I will shoot if it's serious, but not that he could die; an arm or a leg or something. "Your name?"

"My name is Tootsie Noodles. You see, where I come from, your…" I sighed; couldn't that guy think of something else than 'Tootsie Noodles'?

"Yes I know, your first name is what you do and your second name is what you like or love. I know that one already."

"How…?" the man started, but he never finished the question.

"You're talking to the original Commander Up!" I said. The man crawled further backwards, away from me. I could see the fear in his eyes, the same fear I saw in Lauren's when she saw him. I lowered my gun and walked toward him.

"Tomorrow more questions. Good night." Suddenly the arm in which I kept the gun and it landed on his head.

"That one's for Bruce!" I hissed and I left the basement, back to bed, to Lauren and now probably also Jay. The appearance of the man and his word choice confused me, but I was tired and wanted to go to bed. Tomorrow was plenty of time to asked him some things.

* * *

_What does these strange dreams hide for the dreamers of it? And who is this man who claims his name's Tootsie Noodles? __The characters Brandon, the Richters but Joey, Bruce and Jay are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... On the third of September my school starts again, so there won't be very much time to write through all the homework I have to make._

_**Extra Author's Note:** In this chapter are a few lesser-known quotes hidden. This is not something easy like the FIND-jokes or the Tootsie-explanation. Whoever sees on the quotes and can say it (in a review or PM, I don't care where), may choose one of the StarKids (but Joey, Lauren, Brolden, Dylan and Walker) to make an appearance in one the upcoming chapters. I'll give you a second hint: the two quotes are both in a different part of the chapter. Don't be fooled by a well-known quote._

_Update:_ Only the first five people who could guess at least one of the quotes, may choose a StarKid_  
_


	6. Ch 5: TME part 2

_The fifth chapter is up. __Thanks to Your average Gryffindor Girl, Ivy-7208, Lindsey, Starkidtheatregleek and noelmescher to review on the story. __The Richters go to the T.M.E. for the second time this year. __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 8th 2022, 03:47 AM_**

"…Than this gathering has officially begun! And remember to use the names we chose." Everyone who was sitting around the table was silent. "Now we only have to wait for Pincer."

Nobody wanted to say something, but one woman. "Then we can discuss now what to do with him, Roach." The man, whose nickname was 'Roach', smiled shrewd. "We certainly can do that, Tiffany, but we need to permission of Specs and Neato. Ladies?" Both nodded.

"Only if there's no violence in it," Specs said worried. "Off course there won't be any type of violence; I wouldn't dare harm your husband." Roach calmed her with these words.

"We can keep him here until the last days of this year's T.M.E., than his contract ends. We need to find something to keep him here. Any ideas?" Nobody dared to answer Roach's question.

"Don't be shy! Has anybody ideas how we can keep Pincer?" Suddenly, someone rose her hand.

"Thanks dead God, Taz, you're saving this day. What's your idea?" "We can keep Samuel as hostage." Specs' eyes widened.

"NO! I can't accept you to take my son as a hostage. He's just a two-year-old!" she screamed.

"That's another reason to get Samuel. Pincer's mom is harder to get here." Taz said. Everybody laughed.

"Silence!" Roach shouted, "If someone knows if Pincer stays because we got his son, it is Specs. But because it's his wife, she doesn't accept that. So it's up to Neato to get things clear." Neato looked up when she heard her nickname.

"Why me?" "Because you are the only one sitting here who worked with Pincer before the T.M.E." Roach said.

"That was eleven years ago!" "Neato, you'll tell me right now: will Pincer stay because we got his son as a hostage, yes or no?" Both panted, but after a couple of minutes Neato answered. "He'll stay with us as long as we don't tell him where his son is."

"Then we need to take Bruce somewhere else. He surely scream that Samuel must be quiet," Junior said, who was looking at their conversation, "those letters were a good idea, Roach. If we keep doing that, we can convince Walker to join us if we can't threat Pincer anymore." "If that happens, I quit." All eyes fixed on Specs.

"Pincer is the reason I'm sitting right here for about four years." The door opened and everyone looked at the man who came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but the mission failed. I've been defeated by Bruce's mother. And she's about five foot tall!" the men laughed with him, while the women respected Bruce's mom, even though they didn't know her. Well, Neato knew that mother, and she knows the mother is not someone you could easily kidnap.

"Her husband locked me in his basement. I told him my name was Tootsie Noodles, but that Walker won't let me speak; he knew that quote already. When he was gone, he knocked me out with his gun. When I woke up, I saw the little window and by moving some cages, I could escape. Can someone please untie these things?" he layed his hands on the table and they saw handcuffs. "Walker's work. Did you know he's a police officer? I'm not going in that house ever again!"

While Roach commanded Neato to untie Pincer, looked Roach to another man at the other end of the table, who hasn't say anything this whole gathering. "What about you, Krayonder? You can't stop talking about your special lady. Tell us all about her. Maybe we can convince her to join us next year."

Krayonder smiled. "she could be Wonder Woman, man, what a lady! She's pretty, smart, can always find things out and when she sings, everybody else stay silent. She would perfectly fit in!" Pincer shook his head.

"No, we can't take her in. if she finds things out, then is she A) a Hufflepuff and B) this could mean the end of our theatre group and the T.M.E."

"How long does it works?" Roach asked Junior whispering. "Two days, if he's as weak as we think, maybe a week." "Perfect!"

* * *

**_August 8 2022, 10:48 AM_**

This morning they went to the second musical of the T.M.E. Richard looked forward to it, after MAMD Vanessa didn't want to come at all and S.T. only came because he hoped that in the next musical were as much 'jokes' as in Me And My Dick. Amelia sat at S.T.'s left and Vanessa's right. Joy sat at Vanessa's left, and Richard sat next to him and the aisle.

Joey expected the next musical they played at the T.M.E. a little bit after he knew they were playing Me And My Dick yesterday, with a major change in costumes and décor. The monologues stayed, just like the puppets. They watched the musical for about twenty minutes and they were at the point it could be found at YouTube under the name Act 1 Part 4, in the very beginning. It was nice to see how stupid and dumb 'Krayonder' was in this version. Joe Moses let his Krayonder look a little bit 'smart', but this guy? Oh no, this guy wasn't a good Krayonder at all.

"… I want to know what's going on down there." 'Taz' said, while 'Specs' took her equipment out her pocket. "I'll try, lieutenant, but gamma storms are interfering with my equipment. My spectrometer readings are off the wazoo!" Joey smirked. Julia and Lauren were way much better in this, he thought. And Then, Tootsie ran on stage. Hopefully that actor would be as good as Dylan was, but no-one could ever reach that point.

The way he said his lines, the way he showed the crowd his Tootsie, those things made Joey think of Dylan. "I know, I know, I'm assigned to the rescue mission, too. Hey, my name is Tootsie Noodles!" Joey almost stood up and sat at the point of his seat. That man could be Dylan's twin-brother, but Dylan was no twin. Then there was only one option.

"Richard, would you please search 'Dylan Sanders' at the internet?" Joey whispered to his oldest son. "No, it's spelled S-A-U, not S-O-U!" Richard sighed and changed the name. after a few minutes, in which 'Taz' threated 'Krayonder' with the knife, Richard had found something.

"Dad, look, a small piece of information about Dylan Saunders!" Joey read the information very careful over and over, until he found what he wanted to read:

"Here it is: _Dylan has made it to Broadway, where he found his wife, a sweet girl called Courtney Diana Knowles. Both have their background at the stage, but Courtney's is unknown. They live somewhere in Chicago, sharing their love for musical theatre by visiting the local theatre often as a visitor or actor_."

Joey looked up at the scene ("You're the coolest dude around!" 'Specs' shouted) and watched 'Tootsie' carefully. It really was Dylan Saunders! That confused Joey. He didn't knew Dylan was still making it on-stage, but that was predictable.

The next scene begun, and Joey realized something. It was the scene of '_Life_', in what 'Bug' has to sing that song. But the reprise was never recorded. That was a difficult point of the musical. Joey wanted to see that guy crumbling.

At the other side, Joey felt he had to do something. Why he didn't know, but it must happen fast. Or else he would disappoint possible fans who are watching it. He couldn't let this happen!

Joey stood up and walked on the aisle.

"Dad, where are you going?" Richard asked. Joey had to think about that. "Need to pee." He improvised.

Joey went back-stage, until he met the guards.

"Name?" one of them asked. Joey answered fast talking. "Joey, big fan, I can help with this scene and because I know a part isn't recorded and you need the original singer and because he's dead and because I listened his songs many times over and over again I can help you out." He breathed before he went on, slower this time. "I can sing that part."

"Then, sing it." The same guard said. He began to sing the reprise of Life, like he stood on stage singing that song to the crowd and Denise, and the guards let him pass. If that Joey thought he could sing that part, he had to try; you never know. A man begun to talk to Joey when he gave him a microphone.

"You have to sing that when February says to Bug she…" "Yeah, I know, I've seen this musical most of everybody in America." _And I even stood on-stage as Bug_, he thought.

"Only my head, so it's larva can devour my body. But, I got rid of her!" 'Bug said, holding 'February's' hand.

"Bug, you're a real man!" 'February' said. 'Bug' looked at the crowd.

"I sure am," the man who played Bug said and Joey sighed. This was it.

_You are that someone, you are my chance; a happy life leads me by the hands._

_This is the time, the moment I've been waiting for!_

_And I'm gonna hold on, and not think twice; I'll stay with you, no matter the price._

_February, I am ready for a brand new day!_

_So take me away!_

The crowd started shouting and clapping. Joey couldn't say it was because of the beauty (it was the best Joey had ever sung with this song) or because they first heard something authentic. The man backstage thanked him.

"If you need me, just show a small red light above the décor, and I'll come." Joey said and hurried back to his seat; he won't have Richard discover he had sung the last song Richard heard in this musical.

* * *

**_12:51 PM_**

A small red light could be seen above the décor. They were at the scene when the Overqueen ate the dead Buggette. Joey hurried backstage and he met that man again.

"Why do you need me now?" Joey asked the man.

"Because you helped, you can go on stage, too. And just call me Nigel." Joey looked frightened at Nigel. He had to go on that stage?

"I can't play any character known by humankind." Joey said. He would do anything not to stand at that stage. He knows he can't take it when he goes on stage. While watching Me And My Dick, he had cried at some parts because of the memories, but to stand on that stage… He know his heart would break if he went on that stupid stage. Very deep in his heart, he missed the old Team, but he won't admit it.

"Oh, you can do it, just hold this little beauty," Nigel gave Joey one of the 2D-puppets, "and sing along with the lyrics." Joey wasn't really happy about that.

"I mean, er, I can't go on that stage, because I, er, have stage fright." Joey improvised. Nigel shook his head.

"They all say that, friend," and he pushed Joey on stage when the friends of Bug needed to enter the stage.

The insects began to sing, but Joey stayed silent. He won't sing – he had little problems at the moment. He hoped his family wouldn't recognize him! After the part with 'eep ap orc ah-ah' he dared to use his voice. What terrible things could actually happen? He didn't even had a micro.

_Beauty every- where…_

Joey fastly ran off-stage while the lights turned out and the crowd clapped once more. "See? That wasn't that bad!" Nigel said.

Joey handed the board to Nigel and said: "Tomorrow, don't come to me for help! After today, I know what the next shall be, but I wasn't in it, no thanks!" Joey headed to the exit, leaving a confused Nigel behind. He saw Amelia and his children waiting for him.

"Where were you the last part?" Amelia asked.

"I needed to pee very badly!" he said and the hurried to the car. A midday like today he would never do over again; pushed on stage while he won't go, where he stood up a year. No, something like this he won't do over again!

* * *

_The characters Nigel, the Richters but Joey, the group at the beginning but 'Neato' and the guards are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... On the third of September my school starts again, so there won't be very much time to write through all the homework I have to make._

_**Extra Author's Note:** In the previous chapter are a few lesser-known quotes hidden. This is not something easy like the FIND-jokes or the Tootsie-explanation. Whoever sees the quotes and can say it (in a review or PM, I don't care where), may choose one of the StarKids (but Joey, Lauren, Brolden, Dylan and Walker) to make an appearance in one the upcoming chapters. Don't be fooled by a well-known quote. Until the next chapter is up, you can still submit those quotes._

_Update:_ Only the first five people who could guess at least one of the quotes, may choose a StarKid_  
_


	7. Ch 6: the Officer and the Radio Host

_So, here's (finally) the sixth chapter. __Thanks to __Your average Gryffindor Girl, rons-excited-owl, SlytherinStarkid, __Starkidtheatregleek, noelmescher, an anonymous guest and mboulougouris __to review on the story. __What if the families of Walker and Holden are invited to the last day of the T.M.E.? __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 8th 2022, 08:25 AM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

I just walked into the office when the people asked me the usual stupid questions and I gave them the usual sane answers. Sometimes it irritated me we always say the same stuff to each other and are always doing the same stuff, every day of our careers. It begun to feel irritating – I already said that, right? –, so I just stepped to the office of the commissioner. I wanted to know who was going to help me, and I desperately hoped it wasn't that stupid female colleague I talked about earlier. If it's her, I'm quitting without a doubt.

I knocked on the door and walked in. like always, the commissioner was sitting at his bureau, but in front of him sat someone I hadn't met yet. It was a woman with half-long hair and she sat with her back at me, talking to the commissioner, but because the two heard the door, they turned their attention to me. I couldn't get my eyes of her. Not because she was pretty, was she actually was, but because I knew her from something. Like we've met before. And she did the same as me. We stared at each other until the commissioner found out it was time to get all the attention himself.

"Well, if the ladies stop with looking, we can go on with this little meeting. Walker, this woman is going to help you with the mission, her name's Jaime. It's Jaime, right?" Jaime nodded, "Great. And Jaime, this is one of my most unhandy, terribly bad, inexperienced and youngest men, Joe." It was a wonder the commissioner knew my first name. but the commissioner always used the back name of people, but Jaime.

I watched her better (as she did with me) and in a moment we hugged each other.

"Hey Joe, how are things going?" Jaime asked me. I shrugged. "Well, you see how it's going. I'm married to Lauren and have two amazing children, a twin, boy and girl, and the boy, Bruce, has been kidnapped. How did you actually know long time ago Lo and I would end up married?" Now Jaime shrugged.

"I had a premonition," she said.

"And that's why I chose her, Walker; she knows things nobody else knows. She can make you work a whole heck of a lot easier, and then you're a bit closer to your next job. I thinks the toilets will be glad you're going back." I moaned. If this mission is completed, I have to clean the toilets for the twenty-eighth time in my six-year-Career of being a police officer. I'm not a charwoman in the office, am I? at the other side, it's a perfect reason to slow down the mission to get Bruce back, and the commissioner would think I did it because I don't want to clean the toilet.

"You can go now!" the commissioner said and with those words Jaime and I left his office and went to a police car. We need to patrol today, and it was a nice good think to get ideas for the mission. This was going to be very good day.

* * *

**_17:36 PM_**

"This is it, people! Thanks for listening to my from-now-on daily subject here, on Channel Findster! And remember, if you go for something, no way you'll be ignored because of the way you are, and if you have really good friends, then you must be sure they are super friends, too. I hope you're listening tomorrow, too!" Brian said, closing his subject: a-song-you-guys-probably-don't-know. Because of the success of yesterday with the unknown singer who knew the lyrics, they decided to make his subject a daily subject. A great entrée in the world of radio, like Brian's bosses called it. For daily telling jokes on the radio you got paid with a lot of money.

"Nice work there, Brian," a friend said who had his subject right behind Brian's. Brian laughed.

"You're still the best if you compered you and me; you're ruling your listeners, and I'm still playing with them, totally _not_ like you." Brian said. Adam smiled.

"Just wait, within today and a few months you're the best radio-host Channel Findster has never had. How can you know all that funny stuff, B-Hole?" Adam asked. Brian shrugged.

"I've heard the somewhere, an d I have told you this about thousand times, so how can you not know this?" Brian replied. Adam laid his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Hey, you're little secret's safe with me. Why don't you guys take them off YouTube if you haven't got any fans left?" he asked Brian.

"Because we once had fans; we're removing them our next meeting this august. We haven't got any fans left, to use your words, and if there were, then they are now a fan of that idiotic Joseph Taylor Campbell because he covered a lot of our best songs, inclusive some Disney-classics." Brian didn't like Joseph, but most of all his name. Joseph Taylor Campbell. It referred to Joseph Michael Richter, Tyler Brunsman (with a bit imagination it did) and Richard Campbell. The wounded and deaths in the Team.

"No! I'm barely half past HMB! You did an amazing job in there, Clark." Adam laughed. Brian sighed.

"Don't call me that!" "Alright, I'm sorry and I promise I won't call you that again, Junior." Brian looked irritated at Adam. "What? You told me not to call you 'Clark", so I'm calling you 'Junior'. Or do you prefer 'Veeto'?" It seemed Brian was thinking.

"I'd like it if you just call me Brian Holden, like normal people do." Brian said. He didn't want to lose the part of his mind that a part was of the old Team, but at the other hand he just wanted to forget those days. And forgetting with Adam always talking about it wasn't that easy.

"Oh, come on Brian! Hey, I've got a great idea: let's watch a musical! Maybe you, Mere and your daughter come to the last day of the annual T.M.E.; I'll pay that. You were very stressed last month, and you still are." "I don't know, Adam, I… I need to do a lot at home, too! For some reason Delia doesn't want to sleep if Meredith isn't with her." Brian said.

"But I know she's a two-years-old mommy's girl."

"Believe me, she sometimes can be a daddy's boy, too! One night, she held me close to her until she finally slept. That night, I only had one hour of sleep."

"Come on, Brian, just one time! You will die laughing if you watch that!" Brian looked at Adam.

"I can't laugh if I know it involves copied jokes, token costumes and playbacks with our own voices," Brian stated.

"Four years ago we got your permission to play them annual in a Triple Musical Event. Those are classics that belong at Broadway." Adam tried to convince Brian.

"And if they play it a Broadway, my wife, old friends and I will have the honor to play it the first time there. We deserved that."

"And what if it's 'Starship'? Who'll replace the actor of its well-known protagonist Bug; Joey Richter is dead, sadly enough." Memories from Starship sneaked up in Brian's head. In that, he and Joey only had a few scenes together, but when they both stood on stage, but on and off-stage, he respected him, which role they had to play. And Joey, he died a couple of years ago.

Brian hoped to know one day what Joey thought when he died. Probably thinking of his possible woman and children, or the Team, and how much he hated or loved it.

"Why do you want _me_ to watch that stuff? To play Superman's role, because you know those lines are still in my head because it was my last play." Adam shook his head.

"No, I just know you're gonna relax at the old theatre when we're playing. And I don't mean that it includes you."

"You're only going to work again when I tell you I'll go, don't you?" Adam nodded laughing. "Then I'll only come when you're going to work again. The song stopped a minute ago." Adam fastly walked away from Brian to 'rule his listeners". Before Brian left to home, he saw Adam form the words 'thank you' with his mouth. Brian sighed. How could he ever explain to Meredith that they're going to the last day of the T.M.E.?

* * *

**_17:57 PM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

This was a horribly boring day at the patrol. Yes, I saw Jaime for the first time in four years, and because of promotion we heard Brian around half past three, but the other parts we just drove around te city. I was glad to know Jaime also made up a small family, like Lauren and I did, but she only had a two-year-old boy named Clark. It went fast, but it was boring.

Until the end, when Brian played the most non-HP song from AVPM and AVPS.

I sang along with 'To Dance Again' and 'Different As Can Be – Reprise', while Jaime sang along with 'Not Alone' and 'Harry' (it was the 'Sami'-version). At half past three it went very well, because Jaime and I got the answer on the question to who he was married. We sang together the song 'Getting' Along'. As always, I sung the part of Umbridge… because, really, when Jaime should sing Umbridge's part, it wouldn't be as crazy as we were ten years ago. So, I sang my part and Jaime sung Dylan's as Dumbledore. If someone else heard this, they probably be very confused because someone of the gender didn't sing the part that was meant for him/her.

Anyways, I came home, parked the car in front of the house with all those security-things and opened the front door. Yesterday night, I managed to place more security stuff onto that stupid door. If someone we don't know even tries to touch it, we'll know it and are my friends at work coming off to this place when I'm saying someone tries to rob stuff. Imagine them coming when the pizza deliverer stands in front of my door!

"Hey, Lo, it's me! If you search me, I'm in the basement!" I said while walking in the hall. I walked straight to the basement (where I wasn't in the whole day, but had to be) to ask 'Tootsie' some more questions. So, I opened the door to the basement and closed the door behind me. The first thing I saw, were some cages that were thrown through the room, if that was even possible. I knew I had to clean up that mess; I'll do that tomorrow. I just knew that man hid him somewhere behind one of those cages to make himself feel like home.

He certainly had found Bruce's favorite place; it was actually some blankets were some snacks were hidden. Bruce was there often to escape the pressure of our family. I thought that man had found his place, and I went looking there.

Oh, I was so wrong! Tootsie was nowhere to see, and I checked everything in this cold basement… I checked every way in and way out twice (every way in is basically also a way out, so I checked four times)! It was impossible to leave, but…

The window! He escaped through the window! After placing the cages on top each other, you could easily climb up and got away without nobody knowing it. I should've closed the window with a padlock, so he couldn't have got away with what he did. I'll find him, and when I've found him, he'll suffer like Bruce is probably suffering now.

"Joe, come over here, we've gotten some letters!" The postman came and brought some letters along. I walked up and decided to focus myself on my little family. So I came in the living room, and Jay jumped into my arms – she jumped into my arms every day now since Bruce got kidnapped. I placed Jay on the ground and sat next to Lauren.

"Whose letters today?" I asked. Lauren pointed at the letters.

"A letter from Jaime, one from Brian and a few other, some bills and a letter from one Adam Benjamin." I didn't recognize the last name. It was weird, though; who would ever sent a letter to someone he doesn't know? I opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Joseph Walker and Mrs. Lauren Lopez-Walker,_

_You are invited for the third and last day of the fourth annual Triple Musical Event. You are, along with some other famous people spread all around the United States of America, selected out of billions Americans to be a special guest at the last musical. We mean you, as special guests, to sit in a special area and to watch the last musical in this special area, reserved for you and the other special guests._

_We certainly hope you are coming, so don't be afraid of anything a let's take a look; ignore some things of don't-come-to-places._

_Greetings,_

_Adam Benjamin_

That letter started polite, and ended polite, but it also ended a bit weird. I mean, how could Adam know we couldn't go because of the hostage/kidnap of Bruce? I read the letter three more times, and then I had found a decision.

"What if this is a test? If we go, they'll send Bruce to Europe or worse! But if we don't go, we disappoint them, whoever 'them' is!" Lauren looked at me. She also had made her decision.

"I want to go." This surprised me a lot; she wanted to go to that one theatre building where we once played our last two, maybe our last three, musicals and where Joey tried to hurt me with a knife. I will never forget, even though he isn't alive anymore.

On a morning in 2017, I was reading between the obituaries until I found something interesting. Between the obituaries of old dead people, there was a picture of one young man who played the role of Neville Longbottom. That picture and obituary were always standing on his birthday in the newspapers since the day he died. But left from Richard was there a color-picture of another young man of who I thought it was a friend. That picture contained, off course, his blue headband and Redvines. Joey Richter died because of a heart-attack. It touched my heart, but at the other side, I found it to be a suitable sanction for hurting Tyler, Brant and A.J.

It was rude, but also a proper sanction.

"Just let's go tomorrow. What could actually happen there?" Lauren asked. I opened my mouth to answer properly, but I couldn't speak for a moment. She was right. What _could_ actually happen? She looked at me and I smiled.

"Looks like we're going back!" I quoted.

* * *

_Adam, Jay and the daughter of Brian are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see... And I've also worked on something extra for this story. It's only a one-minute clip of Richard Campbell. I made it because I felt guilty killing him off in the story... watch?v= COYErDDuKIw (without spaces) Just a little song I've found after listening it with my sister... Next chapter will be extremely long, I guess, so it might take longer to update._

_**Extra Author's Note:** Like in the fourth chapter, there is a lesser-known quote hidden in this chapter. Whoever sees the quotes and can say it (in a review or PM, I don't care where), may choose one of the StarKids (but Joey, Lauren, Brolden, Jaime, Meredith, Dylan and Walker) to make an appearance in one the upcoming chapters. Until the next chapter is up, you can still submit those quotes. The hints are still active; one of the musicals they performed at Chicago and it is one of the parts of Walker. I really appreciated if __Ivy-7208, __noelmescher and mboulougouris don't submit the quote by review/PM because they already have guessed it and have submitted a Starkid to make an appearance. I only accept the next two who can find this lesser-known quote.__  
_


	8. Ch 7: TME part 3 special ending

_To answer some reviewer's questions/reactions: SlytherinStarkid, the Team thinks he's dead, because it was in the newspapers. They only don't know Joey has written that himself with a little spelling fault. (Mi**t**chigan). noelmescher, This chapter has an average length of 7,000 words; the minimum of words for a chapter is 2,000. It counts 5,000 words more! Underneath this chapter are also the solution of the little 'AVSBU-contest'._

_So, here's (finally) the seventh chapter; an extra-large chapter means extra-long time to write it. __T__hanks to__ doctorpotter, Ivy-7208, SlytherinStarkid, __Starkidtheatregeek, noelmescher, la-dee-da, canaca22 and Dr. Space-Claw Jr ____to review on the story. This is the third day of the TME, and Brian and Walker are both going, but who else? __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 8th 2022, 22:35 PM_**

Brian stood before the door of his house. He sighed once more and thought of what he was going to say to Meredith. Adam Benjamin has invited them to go to the last day of the T.M.E., with him paying for them, as special guests watching the musicals from reserved seats in a 'special' area. Now Brian could only hope Meredith would like it. He knew Delia would probably like it, but she wasn't going. She only was two years old!

He opened the door and walked straight to the living room; Meredith was there often. She looked up to the one who stepped into the room, even if she knew who it was. Both smiled and walked toward each other, ending into a hug and a short kiss.

"How was your day?" Meredith asked. Brian shrugged.

"You should've heard it today. You were listening, right?" Brian said. Meredith laughed.

"I mean; what did Adam want you to buy or go to or something." Because of Adam Brian worked at Channel Findster; the two met five years ago. Now Adam was by Brian and Meredith known as someone who wants to get sponsors for the most stupid things in the world; one day, he tried to get Meredith as a voice-actress for something about trash.

"Two free tickets to the last day of the T.M.E." Brian said. And now the surprise and the tears are coming, he thought. Meredith only reacted a bit unexpected.

"Then why didn't you say 'yes'? it should be fun to see old friends of ours again who are going to that, too!" Brian looked surprised in her eyes. "You really want to go?" he asked. Meredith nodded.

"Like I said, I would be glad to see some other friends who are probably going!" Meredith laughed.

"You know we're coming together after seven years the thirteenth?" Brian asked more serious than he was at the moment. Meredith nodded again.

" Maybe some of them are not coming, or maybe we are the only ones, but we'll certainly go. Maybe one of our friends is playing in a part in one of them this year." Meredith said. Brian grimaced.

"Or maybe it are just imitators like the past three years." Brian murmured.

"Brian, I know you don't like that event because they're always playing our old musicals, but just do it for Adam. He asked you, and you know we don't want to disappoint him a second time." Meredith was right. If you somehow disappoint Adam, he'll ignore you until you said about a thousand times you're sorry – literally. And even then are your conversations short.

Brian sighed. "I said 'yes'; Adam was going on about it and I had the disappoint-thing in my head when I was talking to him." Meredith hugged Brian.

"Then we need to prepare for the next musical," Meredith said and walked to the bedroom. It was late, and they needed to be rested; tomorrow the next musical would start at ten o'clock.

* * *

**_August 9th 2022, 09:48 AM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

Lauren and I stood a little while in front of our old theatre-building. Memories raced through our heads, and we couldn't get them out. Another reason is that in four days, we had a 'Very Starkid Meeting', where we sometimes sung and talked. The last one was about seven years ago, and most of the people who had worked on AVPM and MAMD were probably moved and didn't want to come over here; only the deep core of members who wanted to see some old friends from Michigan again, would come to this place at the thirteenth.

But today, Lauren and I came to watch a musical, and not to see old friends of ours again.

"Do you still want to go, Lo?" I asked her, still staring at the building.

"Yes, I still want to go. Shouldn't we go in now?" she asked me, and before I could answer, she just walked toward the building. I came right behind her.

Once we were in, someone stopped us and said one simple phrase that every single one of old theatre-members could remember, but some people with a simple soul can't. like Joey; he couldn't remember that one little phrase. Joey… every time I think of him, I also have to think of MAMD, in which we played most scenes together, as main characters. Then, it wasn't a big problem. Now, I want to go back in time and make sure I refuse to work with him. And I thought of all that because of one dead Joey Richter… never thought I would say this, but if I know he is behind Bruce's kidnap, I'll curse the day he was born.7

"Joe? Are you coming?" It was the voice of my wife who got me out of thoughts. Together, we followed the man who said that phrase to us, and we headed backstage.

"Why are you taking us there? Is it a meeting with the members of the cast?" I asked. The man shook his head. "No, I'm taking you to your seats. Until I come to call you, you have to stay there. By the way, my name's Nigel." I knew it, we had to play in HMB again!

Once we walked into the room, we stood before the biggest surprise of the day. That was so big we hadn't even heard Nigel locking the door. He said something, but we haven't heard that either; we were too busy looking at the 'surprise'.

There were five people in the room; three women and two men. We haven't seen those people in about seven, maybe eight years – but Jaime, 'cause she was there, too. Since Darren was hired by a record company, the old Team was more divided than it ever was.

A woman walked toward us and started talking in a southern accent. "Joe, Lauren! Nice to see you again! how are you going? Well, I'm feeling good today! What are your jobs? Because Brian and M…" If Jaime hadn't interrupt her, she'd probably go on a long time.

"Wow, Devin, slow down a bit! I know you haven't seen them in seven years, but that doesn't mean you have to interrogate them!"

"Hi Jaime!" I finally said, waving. She waved back.

"Hi guys, how are you doing today?" she asked us, copying Devin's question. Lauren shrugged.

"The same as yesterday, I guess. Two days ago I knocked down a burglar with a frying pan," she said. The conversation between the two men silenced. That was something that could make them quiet for a while. It didn't happen every day that Lauren knocked someone down with a frying pan.

"He wanted our daughter Jay, returning after two months, when he kidnapped our son, Bruce," Lauren continued. One of the men, I wasn't sure who it was, reacted on this. "So, your son is called 'Bruce Walker'? Isn't it coincidence that you, Joe Walker, had to play Batman, aka **_Bruce_** Wayne, in Holy Musical Batman?" The way he said those words reminded me of somebody from college, and those shining teeth only could be connected to one certain young man.

"Nice to see you again, Tyler," I said to Tyler Brunsman, the man with the shining white teeth. After some moments I found out I was _really_ glad to see him again (like I said him), but after seconds of thinking I realized something. What were Tyler, Jaime, Devin, the other man (Brian, was it) and the last woman, I was sure it was Meredith, doing here? Were they also invited by one Adam Benjamin? Those question would probably be answered after we performed on stage. And did you know what was really strange? Devin and Tyler haven't even played one small role in HMB!

My eyes fixed on the other man – I thought it was Brian Holden – who's ignoring us after we entered this room.

"Brian, I know who you are, even though Devin has already said it, but you don't have to ignore your old friends… your old BFF! So, please, just one time; look at me, B-Hole." Slowly Brian's head turned to us, he looked at us (_Probably he's comparing us,_ I thought) and then turned his head again, so he couldn't see us anymore.

"Then don't," I said sarcastically.

"How are you doing, Meredith?" Lauren finally asked Meredith, who was probably Brian's wife.

"It's going well, and I guess with you it's the same," Meredith replied and Lauren nodded.

"It's brave to knock down a man, who's probably taller than you," Brian said and I turned my head to his. His voice sounded just like on the radio, but there it was a lot happier.

"And you couldn't say: 'Hi Lauren, hi Joe, how are you doing'?" I asked smiling, so it didn't sound that bad. There was a new rumor going around that Brian was a bit aggrieved last time.

It was quiet for minutes, but it seemed like hours. People were running through the hallway and we could hear known voices, but we didn't cared of that; all we did was studying the people in this room.

"Dou you guys know why we're here?" Devin asked. Why do I keep forgetting we're with seven in this room? My thoughts were at the stage we had to perform on within seconds, minutes, hours. I didn't want to fail in front of a part of Chicago and the theatre-group who unsuccessfully tried to imitate us. For their version of Starship (with our singing voices!) they got many requests to play it on Broadway, but they always refused. Was it because the original actor of Bug died five years ago? I should never know, and I'll never get a chance to ask them ever again…

Back to Devin's question. It was quiet again for a few seconds, and after that, everybody gave another answer. Meredith and Jaime thought they wanted to interview us. Tyler suggested they wanted to know what the secret was of a good show. Lauren didn't know, and she told us, too. Brian didn't respond at all; he just looked at the people who were talking. The only words I've heard him saying, was that he thought my wife was brave to knock down somebody taller than her. But seriously, almost everyone was taller than her!

I didn't reply the question, too, but I had a believable reason: I didn't want to answer, because it might've changed their minds. Well, my answer was that they wanted to interrogate us about one Joey Richter. About how he was in his life. About how he reacted on the most weird situations. About how he had gotten that blue headband and from where his obsession with Redvines came, the candy every old member of the Team now avoids as much as they can.

I only looked the others with a look in my eyes that said I knew it, but didn't want to share it with the others.

The door opened and the man who led us here, stood in front of us. I thought his name was Nigel. He smiled. Why was he that happy? Was it because we were here, led to this room by our own stupidity and desire to come here again?

"Few minutes before you can get up," we didn't say anything, but Brian moaned a bit, like he wanted to say he hadn't enough time to prepare himself.

"I know you all hate to wait to get on that stage, but it's necessary. The real cast is actually performing about twenty minutes." What did he just say? The real cast, which I call 'the fake Team', was already performing twenty minutes? Then why are we here, deadgoddamnit!

"to make it a bit cozier here, I've taken somebody with me. Well, I guess he's with you guys. He doesn't say much, so I thought you can prepare him, is that okay?" An old member of the Team who doesn't say much? What the heck was Nigel saying now!? We were once the most noisy theatre-group of Chicago, we were the only theatre-group, so it can't be that one of our old friends 'doesn't say much'.

Nigel stepped aside and we saw the known face of a man whose only role was the one of the protagonist's best friend. Off course Brant didn't say much; he'd lost his voice! That that stupid Nigel didn't found that out!

"I see you guys in a minute in the corridor, right? So I can inform the others." Others? What others? I thought that we seven, I mean eight, were the only old members that were invited to come here? In that little minute before we had to go I studied Brant. Talking to him seemed a bit obvious, since he couldn't speak at all. Within a few seconds I knew it wasn't going that well with him. He had ramparts beneath his eyes, what meant he hadn't slept good last week, and his clothes also weren't that clean. It seemed much like he took Lupin's place after a full moon. I guess he desired to speak to us, or at least to say sorry to us because he was so sloppy.

"Come on out, guys, it's almost your turn!" Nigel said through the door, and we all stood up to walk into the small corridor, silent. Well, this was it. I hope we didn't become emotional on that stage; it was a sign of weakness and we almost never cried, unless our character was an emotional wreck, like Commander Up, or Voldemort.

Even though I came out last of us eight, I heard some voices whisper something behind me. Some were much clear than others, but I didn't really listen to it. to do great, my attention had to be at stage for a hundred percent, otherwise I'd run off-stage in the middle of a line. Yes, I am a cop, but I never got very dangerous tasks, and I felt like the commissioner knew what happened in the past, and thought I was too fragile to get those jobs done. I would never know, because you can't just go talk to the commissioner. Or he asks to go to his bureau to talk, or he comes straight to you to talk. It has always been like that, and it won't change either.

The voice of a certain someone and a punch in my stomach from Lauren made me go back to reality. It was time.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, some people from who we haven't got two, but five successful musicals, an original Team with more original member…" _boaster_, I thought, "here they are, the one and only Team Starkid!" That man wasn't allowed to use that word! The was broke up on the eight of August in 2012; no-one remembered the Team like it was before the break up, but the members themselves. Those were happier times, less serious times in which we layed our love in theatre, making our fans happy and with that, getting our first job.

Now we just were a group of friends that became famous by accident and that were stopped at the peak, leaving the fans disappoint behind.

Once on stage, we were surprised by the theatre-group. I imagined them to be… different. The group of old-friends who came on stage, were with fifteen or sixteen, were like me surprised by the theatre-group. In front of us stood a group, most similar in numbers (13 or so), but by some similar in looks! So was one of the men just like Brian Holden, when one of the females easily could be Lauren's twin sister, in height and looks. It was just, in some way, terrifying.

And to look on their faces, they weren't that happy we were there, even though one of them invited us to this place.

* * *

**_August 9th 2022, 10:28 AM_**

They were performing already half an hour. Joey begun to feel bored, with in that part the theatre-group who're presenting their selves. So he got to know the man who played his roles was called Mason Howe, who was apparently the leader along with Adam Benjamin, who successfully portrayed the characters Roach and Joey's Heart. His appearance fitted well with the singing-voices of Brant and AJ, but was probably a terrible bad singer himself.

Next to Joey was Vanessa sleeping against Amelia's shoulder. S.T. was sitting at Amelia's other side, what meant that Richard was sitting next to Joey's left side. S.T. was also yawning because of the never-ending biography of that theatre-group. But one of them didn't show up, the actor of Tootsie, to say precisely who was missing. And they didn't say at all he wasn't feeling well; very strange. Just like a female actress, but Joey couldn't instantly say who it was exactly, but he could say she portrayed the roles Neato and Sally's heart.

There was a sort of plot twist when all people of the theatre-group (but the missing man and woman) came on stage, and when one of the leaders (Joey was sure it was Mason) started talking to the crowd. Joey expected another speech in what he explained how happy he was all people of the crowd were here. But he was wrong. Everybody who thought the same as Joey, was wrong.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, some people from who we haven't got two, but five successful musicals, an original Team with more original member…" Joey wakened in a second and sat on the edge of his chair. **_What_** did Mason just say? No, I couldn't be true! "Here they are, the one and only Team Starkid!"

Joey sighed when he saw his old friends walking onto the stage. Then he knew time could change people in mind, but also in looks. Thus Lauren had shortened the length of her hair and AJ seemed pretty sad because he was now chained in a wheelchair from the moment he returned from the hospital after the accident from '14. Brant was a bit sloppy and Brosenthal had let his hair grow a bit. There were a lot more changes in the old Team, but there were too much to count them all. There was just one thing they had in common: they all looked surprised by seeing so much of their old friends again. Even Joey couldn't stop looking at them.

"Dad? Do you know them?" Richard asked; he barely recognized the Team from the musicals they watched together.

"We've met once in the past," Joey replied. He certainly had met them, they had become best friends with him and they let him down at the moment he needed them the most. Despite this, he missed having them around.

"What do we do now?' Walker whispered loud enough for the crows to hear it.

"Maybe they want to interview us about how good we were?" Arielle suggested. _You mean, how great you guys are_, Joey thought.

"I think they want to know the secret for a show with the reaction: 'totally awesome'!" Tyler said, recognizable because of his shining white teeth.

"I think 'they' can speak for themselves, and we're daring you to a sing-off!" Adam said. Everybody turned to him, and it surprised (and shocked) Brolden the most.

"What do you mean?" he asked unbelievable.

"We mean we are going to battle with our voices. So, it's a sing-battle; here and now!" Adam explained.

"A sing-off, here and now? That's not why you asked us to come over here," he said calmly, pointing at himself and Meredith. Off course Joey knew Meredith was married to Brian Holden. And that Joe Walker possibly was married to Lauren, but he didn't know what the others had done in their lives. Agreeing with Brian, the old Team murmured something, but Brant; he just nodded once.

"We invited as a special guest for the last day of this year's T.M.E., and what is more special than the ol' Team battling the new, and better, Group?" Mason said.

"And besides, you don't have to insult Mason or Adam because you're going to sing without really wanting it. it was all my idea, so go ahead, and say it all to me," Palmer, the young man who tried to portray Flopsy and Junior as best as possible, said. In looks, this guy could be a clone of the real Brian Holden. Brant looked mad at them while the others (including the crowd) were yelling at the Group, and especially Adam, Mason and Palmer.

Joey just watched it all happening. He tried to ignore the feeling to walk on stage and help them out, because if he did, they'll probably recognize him. And for some reason he didn't want to get an angry Walker and Tyler behind him.

It went on until one voice screamed through the whole room. "STOP IT!" a woman screamed it, Michelle to be sure, who tried to portray Sally and Buggette pretty good; she was better than any woman of their Group.

"Then we can begin," Adam started, "the rules are simple: we're singing duets and songs with a four-part-harmony. Solos can easily be sung as a duet. We're singing fifteen songs, and whoever gets the most votes by the crowd, wins. We'll warn you, we're very good." Joe Moses stepped forward.

"You're good at what? At playback?" the Team began to speak up in agreement, but Brant; he just nodded again. Joey smiled. "Nice one, Joe," he whispered.

"Let the games just begin! Come on here, B-G!" Adam shouted. A woman walked onto the stage, and Joey recognized her from her role as Neato – one of the two who were 'missing'. He called her B-G, but Joey knew who she was without any costume. Even the members of the Team were surprised when they recognized this woman. They didn't know why Bonnie joined the playback-group, but one thing was sure: there has been something bad between her and the old Team members, and she wouldn't see them again since. Joey felt a bit sorry for himself, because he went on audition for AVPM, what the beginning was for the situation he was in now, and with that he also had to give Bonne as Hermione a *cough* kiss *cough*.

Meredith stepped to Bonnie and they started talking. The crowd and the others couldn't hear what they were saying, because they talked at the same time, but they were sure no word was meant in a positive way. They went on five minutes, before they found a song to sing. It was very predictable, looking at the roles they played in the original musicals. They spread 'the Coolest Girl' in two and they ended in harmony. Apart they sounded great, but together, they were totally awesome. Despite the fact Meredith had most of the notes right, Bonnie got most of the votes. 1-0 to the Group.

Now Walker stepped forth. Like he wanted to announce something, like he wanted to scream through this room, but he didn't let it go that far. Joey found it annoying to watch, knowing he couldn't help them out. off course he cheered for Meredith and just clapped for Bonnie. Their voices were still great after years of not singing.

"I think it's unfair to set up old friends of ours against us in a sing-off that's totally unexpected for us. I demand you to give us a preparation-time of a week and an hour." Typical; it was Walker who said it, the man with a loud voice that can easily reach the most far corners of the room.

"You have to do it here and now, Walker, or else we're sending some people straight to another continent. Europe, for example," Joey didn't know why Adam said this, but it had an effect on the Team. To be precisely, it has most effect on Lauren and Joe Walker. Lauren pressed her shoulder against Meredith's, who knew something was wrong. Joe Walker had to be stopped by Brant, Nick Lang and Nicholas Strauss-Matathia or else he'd attacked Adam, who stood behind Palmer, Mason, Bonnie and Michelle. There was chaos to calm down Walker, what took a lot of time, and then Nick brought a chair and they put Walker on it. they said him not to leave the chair before he had to sing and after he'd sung.

Then Denise asked Walker: "Why are you worrying someone got send to Europe." "Because we got somebody you all don't want to lose. And I mean all of you!" Adam answered. "Bring it on, then. Nobody of us is willing to join you." Arielle said, supported by a nod from Brant and muttered agreement. It wasn't possible there was someone between the Team old members on stage the Group want to join them.

"Brant, I've read your text, and I came as fast as I…" a known voice said as someone walked on stage. the crowd started to scream when they recognized the short man with the curly hair. The famous Darren Criss, by one of his big roles known, with his breakthrough as Blaine Anderson from Glee. Joey stayed quiet. Through the years Darren befriended Joseph Taylor Campbell, and twice in the year he visited the Richters with his wife and three children. And now the same Darren Criss stood on stage, not-knowing what was happening.

"Okay, guys, what did I miss?" he asked. Despite he came lately on the stage, Joey could see Darren was acting. Nobody had asked for his help, Joey noticed when he watched the Team's faces. At the first day of the T.M.E., when they leaved the building, he thought he recognized someone. That man… that was Darren! When Meredith and Bonnie sung 'the Coolest Girl', when no-one was looking, he probably sneaked backstage to help his friends. Joey wished he could do that, too. He placed Joseph's fake beard on his chin to be sure, if he needed to.

He knew somehow he'll have to need it.

"Welcome, Darren. But, Adam, who do you have got in hostage we want back?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at Mason and Adam, Mason nodding at Palmer. Palmer stepped backstage and fastly returned, bringing someone along. Nobody could at first sight see who it was, but the Team was shocked. It was the 'missing' man, somebody Joey had missed hard, like the ol' Team. He recognized him now without his Pincer/Tootsie-costume; it surely was Dylan Saunders!

Most of the Team gestured to him to come and join his old friends, but Dylan shook every time slowly his head. And every time he shook his head, Joey saw Palmer moving his lips. There were too little movements around that part of Palmer's face to know it for sure, but he _had_ whispered something and Dylan had reacted. Just like he did in his dream, but then it was a woman. And that woman stood in the Group of amateurs. Courtney, who portrayed Specs, was the woman from his dream. Was it weird to think she was a lot hotter in the dream than in real? There was no time to think about that, because now other songs stared; the battling finally started.

* * *

The next songs were well sung (by the old Team) even if they didn't get the time to practice. Brian Holden lost 'Granger Danger', like Dylan Saunders lost it battling Jaime in 'Harry/Sami' (apocalyptour version). The Team also won 'No Way' with Nicholas Strauss as Harry, Devin Lytle as Hermione, Courtney as Draco and another woman as Ron.

Unfortunately, the Team lost the next two songs: 'Gettin' Along' with Arielle Goldman as Umbridge and Gideon (roles of Jim and Corey) as Dumbledore, and 'Rogues Are We – Reprise' with Denise as Poison Ivy and Adam as Sweet Tooth.

Darren won 'Stutter', and they sung the AVPS-version. It went well now, because Nick Lang won with the song 'Dynamic Duet' and not the man who portrayed Walker's roles, even though they weren't that good as the rest.

Palmer won 'Missing You' instead of Brian Rosenthal winning it, singing Harry's part. The next and eleventh song the Team lost; AJ against 'Mega-girl' in 'Different As Can Be', with AJ singing the part of Voldemort. Even when chained in a wheelchair he could get the votes of 1/3 of the crowd.

Joey played with his fake beard, because the Team also lost 'American Way', with Michelle portraying Sweet Tooth, Joe Walker as Batman (_How predictable!_), Meredith as the voice of the citizen and the man who portrayed Krayonder as Supes. Joe with his Bat-voice combined with Meredith wasn't enough to convince the crowd and everybody, but Joey, cheered for the Group. They won 'Those Voices', thanks to Joe Moses. The old Team still could win, if they just won the next three songs. Joey hoped it were songs they knew by heart and always sung because it were their favorites.

They won both number thirteen and fourteen, 'Get Back Up' with Lauren and 'Guys like Potter' with Tyler. They were even, and there was still one song to be sung. Co-leader Mason Howe against the last member who hasn't sung yet. And that was Brant Cox, the Member with no Voice. Everyone from the old Team, including Joey, began to fear the moment Brant had to sing. They all knew Brant wasn't able to speak and sing anymore. Probably Mason could smell this fear.

"And, how is the last member of the ol' Team doing?" Carefully Brant stepped backwards, looking at friends, asking for help with his look. Nick stepped forward and started a discussion with Mason.

"Brant can't sing now, he has a nasty laryngitis and is at the moment very hoarse. He can barely speak right now. The doctor asked him not to talk the next month. You can't battle him."

"But it is unfair if I battle someone of your choice. That is rude, right? So, tell me: is there someone in the crowd hidden to fall in if we don't think of it?" Nick couldn't answer immediately. Mason reckless continued.

"Wait, there isn't, so I _have_ to battle Brant, am I right?" Suddenly Joey stood up, pressed that fake beard against his chin once more and shouted: "There is one, Mason!"

Joey walked on stage, feeling the eyes of the people from Chicago on his back, straight in the group of his old friends. The crowd and both the Team and the Group were surprised, but with everything they learned at Michigan the Team was able to hide that surprise. Joey fastly made up a story.

"They asked me to fall in for Brant, because they knew he wasn't able to sing at the moment. I sat in the crowd, watching both groups win and lose, waiting for the moment they needed me. I'll battle you, not Brant." In what situation did he got himself in?

"And your name is…" Adam asked roughly. Joey thought about a name.

"My name is… Parker… Jason Parker," he looked at the Team, "I've come to help you, like you asked me." He winked once and turned back to Mason, who was looking angry. Adam was nowhere to see; Joey thought he probably ran off-stage when he knew Joey was going to sing and not Brant. "Bring it on!"

"So be it," Mason said. The last he and Adam expected was that there was someone hidden in the crowd asked to help them out when Brant had to sing, even if they hadn't told them there was a sing-battle. And not someone who looked like Joseph Taylor Campbell qua beard.

After half a minute of complete quiet, Mason started to sing and the music began to play.

_(Mason:) I am a man of justice. I am a man of might._

_(Joey:) I am a man of vengeance. I am a man of the night._

Joey sung with a low Bat-voice and danced like he played Batman in HMB. Mason followed Joey's movements like he played Superman.

_(Joey:) You're such a sycophantic suck up. How can you call yourself a man?_

_You say you fight for truth and justice? I say you're working for the man, man._

_(Mason:) You line your mask with lead, but I can see into your soul._

_I see a scared little boy, behind the cape and the cowl._

The jaws of both the Team and the Group dropped. The crowd was wild; they were cheering for their favorite; two great singers on stage, battling each other, was worth the wait.

_F*ck you! I'm gonna kick your *ss!_

_F*ck you! I'm taking you down! (F*ck you!)_

_You want to be the man, You've got to beat the man._

_I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man._

_(Joey:) I've learned a lot about life, since I got myself a bro._

_(Mason:) You mean your tiny little sidekick? You guys are so adorable._

_(Joey:)You're only jealous, man. It's so obvious, so clear._

_(Mason:) C'mon, me with a sidekick? (Joey:)That's right, I've got one for you right here._

_F*ck you! I'm gonna kick your *ss!_

_F*ck you! I'm taking you down! (F*ck you!)_

_You want to be the man, You've got to beat the man._

_I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man, man._

_(Mason:) All of your toys amuse me: the boat, the Bat mobile, the bike, the plane._

_But you can't grappling hook me, can't hit me with your boomerang, no!_

_(Joey:) You look cool in your tights (thanks…) for an alien dick. (what!?)_

_I got some kryptonite, tonight, I'm onto your shtick. (F*ck you!)_

_F*ck you! I'm gonna kick your *ss!_

_F*ck you! I'm taking you down! (F*ck you!)_

_You want to be the man, You've got to beat the man._

_I'm gonna show you what it means to be a man!_

The two men stood with their faces not more than a few inches from each other. They heard vaguely the sound of the cheering crowd, en Joey could see the surprise in Mason's eyes. Joey knew the sound all too well, but mason… he thought Mason should all those times have guessed how a real crowd sounded, shouting for his own voice and not for his playback. Suddenly, Palmer shouted something.

"Put your hands together for Mason!" 1/3 from the crowd clapped softly, what pissed Adam (and Palmer a bit) off.

"Put your hands together for… the other one." The crowd started clapping and cheering like they never did – not for the Team, not for the Group or the musicals they performed. Within the Team everybody hugged everyone: Brian Holden and Meredith, Lauren with Walker, Darren gave Tyler an high-five and a lot of more felicitations. Only Joey stood alone at stage; nobody hasn't thanked him yet.

"Jason? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Joey turned when he heard Nick's voice. He walked to Nick, who stood next to Tyler, Brosenthal and Moses. "Jason, we have thought some moments and we found out you look like a friends we once knew, and we mean qua performance and everything," Tyler said. Joey tried not to grin at the 'find'-thing. After all those years Tyler hadn't forgotten that.

"So the others and I have talked about this situation and we think it's for everyone better if we learn to know you. So it is clear we have to invite you to our to return to this place the thirteenth and twenty-first to join us in these meetings." Joey looked at him. They asked _him _to come to their next meeting?

"Do you really mean what you're saying? I may join your meeting?" Joey asked. The others smiled by these words.

"Off course you can come. I can't be there for long because I've got to prepare stuff for school, but I hope you actually want to come," Brian Rosenthal said.

"Think about it and choose well. if you don't come the thirteenth, be sure I'll drag you into the next JMOMS of the last week of august," Moses threatened laughing.

"Should Jason be going to our next meeting?" Nick shouted hard enough for the crowd to hear it. they all cheered and one voice shouted:" Just do it, Dad!" Joey was certain that was Richard, who was a fan of the Team since his seventh. After a long time of hesitating Joey decided what he was going to do.

"Fine, I'm going!" he said and the crowd cheered again. The Team clapped, too. This was the point Joey crossed the line and he began to tear. "You guys are totally awesome!" he said to the Team. Brant nodded, came closer, put his hand on Joey's shoulder and looked in his eyes. You should've thought he would be glad Joey helped him, but his eyes said something else. Something that matched the words 'I _know_ you are Joey Richter'. Joey and Brant hugged each other.

"You not going to say it, are you?" Joey asked whispering. They let each other go and Brant looked at him. _I wouldn't dare telling them_, Brant told Joey with his eyes. "Thanks, buddy!" Joey shouted. Oh, this couldn't be more perfect. It couldn't grow more perfect, but it could grow worse…

"How _dare_ you beat us at our own ground?!" Adam shouted angrily. Brian scared a bit from his reaction.

"Is there something wrong? I barely know you," he said. Adam grimaced.

"Then you don't know me at all. If my group or I don't win, nobody can win! I've always been the best, Brian, we both know this," Adam snapped. Joey walked towards them.

"Alright, I know you're angry because I've beaten your apparently best singer, but that doesn't mean you have to shout and insult Brian! If you really have to tell someone, do it to me! So tell me everything! Tell me right to my mug!" he pointed at his mug. Adam growled something they couldn't hear and stamped off-stage. if looks can kill, the Team and Group were dead, just like the crowd, even if he didn't look at them.

"Jason?" "Yes, Walker?" "That's a line from Up." "Does that really matter now? I found that was good in this situation. I may use your lines, right?" Joey asked hesitating, portraying 'Jason'.

"Off course you can use them, you've won for us. In my book that makes you a tough son of a bitch," Joe Walker said with his Up-voice.

"That's right; I am a tough bitch!" Joey said looking at the crowd. "You sure are, Jason!" 'Up' said.

"And with that the T.M.E. has ended surprisingly, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed these three days and I hope we'll see you next year, for the fifth annual Triple Musical Event, if it still exists. See you next year!" Brian Holden said with his radio-voice. From now on the crowd knew Brian Holden was the new voice from Channel Findster, and they clapped once more when the Team and Joey bowed. The crowd knew they hadn't lost _it_ yet, and they know they'll never forget that.

* * *

**_13:53 PM_**

"Jason? Can I talk to you?" Brian Holden asked when they were backstage. After half an hour fo searching, they knew the Group fled out of the building. The Team just lunched at the stage, like Joey and his family (after he said his children not to go to Darren or call him 'Uncle Darren').

Joey followed B-Hole backstage to the dressing room. "Something wrong, Brian. You can always tell me." Brian shook his head. "You probably wouldn't understand." Joey looked around and sat down at the bench.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap." "_What_ are you asking me?" Brian asked confused; he knew because of the words Joey said the man knew Starship, but the Up-sitting-on-Bug's-lap was going way too far!

"You know, the world always looks a little bit brighter from the top of a lap!" Joey continued. Brian slowly shook his head. The grin on Joey's face disappeared.

"Fine, then don't sit on my lap, just tell me. What's wrong?" Joey asked, staring at Brian. Brian sighed once before he began.

"You know, Jason, first I want to thank you for standing up for me, even if you hadn't need to; if you wasn't here at all, Lauren probably had jumped on Adam's back without any warning." That was th reason why Joey came in; he thought exactly the same on stage.

"Second, you remind me of someone I knew in college, long ago. He was a good friend, and a better actor. His name was Joey Richter and without that beard you look like him." Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He hoped Brian won't compare Jason Parker with the one Joey Richter.

"And you're missing him, I know how it feels. Do you know where he lives?" Joey asked. Brian looked at him.

"He is dead," Brian said. Joey said he was sorry.

"No, you didn't know, you don't have to say you're sorry." Brian said fastly.

"And you just wanted to tell me I look like that Joey-guy?" Joey said after a while. Brian nodded. "And now you're feeling relieved?" Joey asked. Brian nodded again.

"Then I'll… see you the thirteenth." Joey said and he left the dressing room. He needed to leave, because he needed to learn how to control his feelings well – it was a long time ago when he could do that. If he couldn't control them, there were going to be tears.

* * *

_So, how do you feel with Joey going to their newest meeting? And how do you think they'll react when they find out Jason is Joey, if they even discover it's him? Adam, Nigel, Mason, Courtney, so the whole theatregroup and the Richters but Joey are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see..._

_**Extra Clip by AVSBU: **I've worked on something extra for this story. It's only a one-minute clip of Richard Campbell. I made it because I felt guilty killing him off in the story... / watch?v= COYErDDuKIw (without spaces) Just a little song I've found after listening it with my sister..._

* * *

_**Solution of the Contest:** Here's the solution of the little contest I've made up._

_"_I have a confession to make." _HMB ~Alfred, A1 Pt3 / Starship ~Bug, A2 Pt7 (Ch4; Richard's dream)_

_"_I think I can make that happen." _Starship ~Pincer, A2 Pt6 (Ch 4; Joe's dream)_

"I've got something that's gonna make your job down on that planet a whole heck of a lot easier!"_ Starship ~Junior, A1 Pt4 (Walker's POV, 05:25 AM)_

_Thanks to everyone who've guessed them or tried to guess. The chosen special appearance: Meredith Stepien (noelmescher), Tyler Brunsman (Ivy-7208), Darren Criss (mboulougouris) and Denise Donovan/Brian Rosenthal (rons-excited-owl)_


	9. Ch 8: the JTC-concert

_So, here's the eighth chapter; a normal chapter halfway the story. ____T__hanks to Your Average Gryffindor Gleek,__Starkidtheatregeek, Dr. Space-Claw Jr and Girl with ipod ____to review on the story. ____I____t's the 11th August, at the concert of Joseph Taylor Campbell, where the woman Brandon asked finally shows up... __I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 11th 2022, 19:57 PM_**

Joey waited backstage on the moment the preliminary programme has stopped their repertoire. He looked once more at his outfit: simple clothes he would never wear when he walked in the sun, his hair hidden under a hat and a fake beard. He was ready to spend his night as Joseph Taylor Campbell.

"Joseph! It's your turn!" Joey turned to the sound and saw his little agent standing before him. Brandon hated it when his client was late.

"Give me a few more seconds! Is the special guest ready? Did he say 'yes'?" Joey asked.

"He doesn't want to do it anymore, he told me an hour ago, so you can't sing 'Riverless' on the concert. I've searched and found a special woman who'll be the replacement and with her, you'll sing 'Amy'."

"It is Katy Perry or Lady Gaga, isn't it? I told you, I won't work with either of them!"

"Off course I didn't asked them, Joseph, it will be an unknown singer. Just jump in on the moment you'll think you have to; and in the Joseph-stile." Joey nodded and sat down on the chair on-stage. _More like the Joey-stile,_ he thought. Quietly, a guitar played. Time to give the fans what they want.

"Hi Chicago, how are you tonight?" Joseph shouted. The fans screamed loud enough to make Joseph think he'll be deaf after tonight.

"I cannot hear you guys! How are you tonight!?" he shouted and the fans screamed themselves hoarse.

"Well, let's start the party. How about some country love-songs, huh?" The fan immediately knew witch song Joseph meant. "If you know the lyrics, just sing along, it won't hurt you!" he said through the microphone and started to sing.

_Lonely roams, walking home. Why'd you leave me all alone?_

_When we first met you were dressed in red_

_but now you're gone and there's so many things I left upset._

_I was looking at a photo of us in two thousand-eight._

_It was after that fanned bambada, but don't worry, baby,_

_you still look great._

Some fans started to sing along. Joseph began with the refrain and in a few seconds, the whole crowd sang along.

_She was my hunky trunk of love; I picked her up from a heaven above._

_She was my beauty queen._

_A mother find will all hail me, an tray feet. A four wheel seat hold a cup, holding air back in de frosting child like a freedom melting fancy machine._

_A fancy machine… And they were my team…_

_She was my… a fancy machine… a fancy machine…_

_She was my… a fancy machine… a fancy machine…_

_She was my… a fancy machine… a fancy machine…_

The fans yelled 'I love you' and 'Joseph for the win' and 'long live Joseph'. Joseph smiled. That why he went singer; he missed the fans, and almost all of them went from the Team to him because he had covered a lot of the Team's songs.

If Joseph had known that, he never chose singer as his job and was singing just a hobby.

But now it was time for loads of songs, before the night was over.

* * *

**_20:23 PM_**

"Hey, is there anyone in here who hasn't fall in love yet? And I mean by the adults!" nobody said something. Joseph shrugged.

"It's alright, I mean, everybody is about to fall in love with someone. It happened to me when I was young, too! I refused it in the begin, and I quote: 'I can't get her out of my head and every time I look at her I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault, that bitch'," the fans started laughing – they didn't know Joseph played Ron in a certain Musical.

"But after that and a while, I began to say to myself: 'Joseph, get up, walk to her and tell her exactly what you feel' I never got her attention. And yes, I was like that when I was young. Well, you can impossibly hide love, but you just need to tell the people… in a song!" the fans began to cheer when the music started to play and Joseph sung:

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name._

_I've lost my place and she's to blame._

_I can't stand it, when I'm staring in her eyes_

_and she's not looking back; it ain't a big surprise_

_I've heard music, I've heard noise._

_I wish she could hear her voice_

_the way that I do, when I go to sleep at night_

_and dream my life away, but she's gone when I awake._

Everybody sung along with the refrain. It was a well-known refrain, that most of the fans fast learned by listening to his song.

_Amy… Amy… why can't you see_

_what you're doing to me?_

The fans stopped cheering when a woman walked on stage. joseph turned his face to her to see who exactly Brandon found. By walking at the same stage she indirectly scared him, hiding his 'fear' for the crowd. Joseph stared at the known face he had last seen two days ago. He silently whispered her name.

"Jaime?"

_The way his hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if he'll_

_ever see through my disguise, and I'm under his spell._

_Everything is falling, but I don't know where to land._

_Everyone knows who he is, but they don't know who I am._

Joseph looked at his manager, who tried to tell Joseph he had to sing, too. That this was the moment. He looked at his microphone and started singing. Excited about Jaime being on the same stage, he accidentally sung her name instead of his wife's nickname. The crowd started cheering again by Joseph's voice, which came suddenly.

_Joey… (Jaime…) Joey… (Jaime…)_

_(both:) why can't you see what you're doing to me?_

Joseph and Jaime stood chest to chest, microphone in their right hand, enjoying the moment. It felt like they were on the Apocalyptour or the S.P.A.C.E.-tour again, singing aside of each other. Jaime didn't know Joseph felt the same.

_(Jaime:) I see him singing on that stage, looking like an angel_

_And all I do is pray, (Joseph:) and maybe_

_someday she'll hear my song and understand that all along:_

_(both:) There's something more that I'm trying to say_

_When I say_

_Joey/Jaime… Joey/Jaime… why can't you see_

_what you're doing to me?_

_Joey/Jaime… Joey/Jaime… why can't you see_

_what you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me…_

The crowd stayed quiet. It was such a beautiful moment, they thought the two singers were about to kiss. Joseph Taylor Campbell was single, but Joey wasn't. they still didn't figure out Joseph is Joey, even if someone asked Joey to sing something.

"Your name?" Joseph asked her. It was better not to say much to her, because she was now a detective. His feeling was right.

"Jaime Lynn Beatty," she said. Joseph turned to the crowd and switched her microphone on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please an applause for our unexpected guest, Jaime Lynn Beatty!" the crowd clapped and cheered when Jaime bowed from the crowd.

"The rest of today's concert she's going to sing duets with me – if it are duets. Or else we just sing together that song. Am I right, Jaime Lynn?" Jaime looked away from the crowd.

"C'mon, Chicago, let her hear how great she is! Tell her how good she actually is!" the crowd clapped and cheered again, until Jaime finally 'okay' said. It was about to become a long evening, and they knew it already.

* * *

**_21:29 PM_**

"Goodnight, Chicago, I love you! See you next time!" Joseph Taylor Campbell/Joey Richter shouted in the microphone and walked off the stage, leaving the fans where they watched him. He sighed; it was a long time since he's had a concert like this. Everybody backstage congratulated him about his 42nd concert by shaking his hand or saying nice words.

And then, at least, Joey stood in front of Jaime. He could see she didn't knew what to say. He grinned.

"Just tell me, Jaime. Because you saved this concert. And you know I don't lie; you can always tell me." Jaime blushed and said how she felt about the concert.

"It wasn't that special!" she reacted. _Wasn't that special? Stepping on stage without exercising the song, singing it with Joseph Taylor Campbell and stay concentrated? That very tough!_ Joey thought, not saying it out loud.

"Wasn't that special? You just walked on that stage like it was nothing! Where did you learn that?" Joey asked, knowing Joseph wanted to know. Jaime thought about that before she answered.

"I've studied at Michigan's School of Music, Theatre and Dance. I had friends, who produced some small musicals. We called ourselves Team Starkid." Joey frowned. "I don't know any team that calls itself Starkid," he said.

"Yes, because it doesn't exist anymore – we broke up some years ago. We were really good, just like some guys, like Walker and Holden and Dylan and Joey…" Jaime sighed by saying Joey's name.

"What's wrong with him? Is he not feeling well, or is he dying?"

"No, he isn't, but… he was mean, he was acting weird and threw a knife in Joe's direction. It didn't hit _him_, but someone else from our Team. The next day Joey was banned out of our group, and from then on things went wrong," Joey listened very carefully now; this was going to be interesting.

"People forgot their lines, we didn't sang right or it was bad, and our luck-door at the left of the stage fell or opened itself. Like it wanted to tell us we had made a bad choice by throwing him out the Team. On the seventh of august we broke up, the first months visiting each other regularly, but after a year nobody came or made plans te come anymore. And I still don't believe Joey threw that knife voluntary," Jaime finished the story.

Joey had listened to every word without even thinking it was boring. So many things could have been avoided if he didn't threw that knife. Well, after those years he still couldn't remember anything of throwing a knife.

"In our first song… you called me Joey. Did you think of him?" Joseph asked curious. Jaime nodded.

"Yeah; the way you sung and how you made the crowd cheer made me think of him. And that name was the only name that rhymed with 'Amy' and fitted you." Joey nodded in agreement. _It's time she knows I'm not really dead_, he thought. He sighed and Jaime looked worried at him.

"Is there something wrong, Joseph?" he looked at her and dragged her behind a curtain. "Wait, what… why are you… JOSEPH!" she screamed surprised.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jaime asked. Joey took a long breath before he begun to talk. How do you tell someone you didn't die by a heart-attack?

"Jaime, I have to tell you something. This is a big secret I've never told anyone before, but my wife and three children."

He putted the hat off and pulled his fake beard off his chin; after his years as Joseph Taylor Campbell he didn't feel the pain he felt whenever he had to take off that beard. Jaime looked confused at him.

"I'm not who I say I actually am. Joseph Taylor Campbell is fictional, created by me. And now you need to know my real name," he spread his arms, "I am Joey Richter."

Jaime smiled. "Yeah, I knew that already."

* * *

_How do you think Jaime knew? __Brandon and Joey's character of Joseph Taylor Campbell is fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	10. Ch 9: Meeting of Friends

_The ninth chapter came earlier than expected. I'm a bit sick and have convinced my mother so I could write on faster, fonrtunately. Feeling like I'm about to throw up anytime, though... ____T__hanks to Your Average Gryffindor Gleek,__Starkidtheatregeek, azebra117, noelmescher, Take a walk off my knife, Ivy-7208, __and Girl with ipod ____to review on the story. ____Walker coes to take Jaime back home, and we go two days in the future, seeing how things are going at the Very StarKid Meeting + 'Jason Parker'... I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 11th 2022, 21:38 PM_**

Joey smiled. Jaime's reaction was a bit… unexpected. He blamed himself for a part; he was the one to come closer during their first song together in years. And even with his low voice of Joseph, was she able to recognize his real voice.

"How did you knew?" Joey asked her to make sure the reasons were the same. "First; I don't know how your fans can't recognize your voice from our earlier projects," Joey thought about their time at Starkid, "Second: in the obituary in the newspapers from 2017 we could read you lived in Ann Arbor, _Mitchigan_. Every other American could've told you it was spelled _without a 't'_!"

Joey still smiled: he knew there was no 't' in Michigan, but in his young years he wrote it with a 't', so he hoped that one of his friends would recognize that and ask questions. Now he knew Jaime did.

"Third," Jaime continued, "your signature and Joseph's are very similar to each other. I've compared them." "And is there a fourth thing how you knew?" Joey asked, hoping it would be something with that she recognized his voice.

"One day I listened to the radio, and I thought I heard Joseph's voice," _yes_, Joey thought, "Actually, a few fans of yours recognized your voice as Joseph's and asked me to listen to him. They thought Brian asked you to sing to get more listeners, but Joseph could never sing a song like that with his low voice, but a certain Joey Richter could." Joey sighed. When doesn't Jaime figure something out?

"And Jason Parker… one of your other alter-egos?" Jaime asked. Joey smiled.

"Since the ninth he is, so I could help you guys out." Joey answered, "and… do you have something to say to your ol' dead friend of a Richter?"

"Did you think people were too stupid to figure it out. Well, who's stupid now?" "Well, you're certainly not stupid!" Joey smirked. A few moments it was quiet.

"But tell me, how are things going?" Joey asked her suddenly. Jaime shrugged.

"At the moment I'm a detective, and I'm working with a friendly police officer. I'm working part-time, because I have to stay with my son." That was very good news.

"And if you weren't, you could still have figured it out. But how's he doing, and what's his name." he asked curious. Jaime smiled.

"His name's Clark Joseph Stewart." Joey looked at Jaime. "Stewart, huh? Then I'd like to know you're husband's name as well."

"His name's Evan Dillon. Evan hated that back name and changed it to Stewart." Jaime replied. Joey frowned.

"Evan? Could he be he's an actor or something?" Jaime thought of that.

"Yes, he told me once about it, but he quitted." Joey frowned again. "That's weird, because there was a man at the T.M.E. called Evan. He played almost all roles of JoeMo and Nicholas Strauss… did you know the T.M.E. contains almost every production of ours, but the Very Potter Musical and Sequel?" Jaime shook her head. "No, I didn't knew that, because I never went to that event."

Joey frowned and Jaime laughed. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop frowning! You're irritating me!"

"Do I frown? Really?" "Yes!"

"Do you know that for sure?" "Off course I know it for sure, I can see you doing it!"

"Do you know it very, very sure?"

"Off course I do know you are frowning, Joseph Michael Richter!" Jaime said angry, but with a soft smile. "Alright, I just asked it…" Joey muttered.

"Do you think Joe's still mad for my action with the knife?" he asked her.

"Yes, he's still mad, I can tell. I lastly have seen him, he's the police officer I've got to work with." Jaime replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Joey said, making Jaime shrug. Both burst out in laughter, it was good to see each other again.

"Joseph! You know you can't hide for me, I'll find you!" That was Brandon's voice. He looked scared at Jaime. "He doesn't know I'm Joey Richter!" he whispered fast, pasting the beard against his chin and Jaime put the hat on his head. Right on time!

Brandon pulled away the curtain and saw Joey and Jaime standing there.

"There you are Jaime, someone's looking for you!" Joey and Jaime looked at each other. "Who?" she asked. A man walked in their direction, and Joey thought he had seen him once before. And then he recognized his face: Joseph Walker. Jaime smiled to the man.

"I didn't knew you were watching the concert in the crowd," she said him.

"They barely let me go in here. But Joseph's manager helped me in because I got you here. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. First, we can interrogate the citizens or…" Joe looked at Joey like he now saw him.

"New boyfriend?" Joe asked smiling. Jaime glared at him.

"Joe, you know I'm married! From today on just friends," Jaime said. Joey pointed his hand to Joe and lowered his voice. "Joseph Taylor Campbell, nice to meet you." If he kept speaking with that low voice, Joe wouldn't notice it was really him or Jason Parker. Joe shook Joey's hand. "Joe, police officer, father of two." He really hoped Joe didn't know he was Joey or Jason.

After a few seconds Joey noticed Joe wouldn't let his hand go.

"Did you put glue on it?" First Joe didn't understand what it was about, but one look at Joey's hand he knew he had to let that go. "I'm sorry, sir the rock star, I…" Joey put his hand on Joe's mouth to stop him babbling.

"Just call me Joseph!" "Alright, then… Joseph!" Joe said, like he tested the name.

"That's my full name… Joseph, I mean!" Joe said. "Oh, I didn't knew that!" Joey said. Think of the fact Joseph Taylor Campbell watched Starkid, and got his inspiration by watching those musicals. His career as Joseph started when his previous career as Joey Richter stopped.

"That doesn't matter, I'm very unknown here, compared to a few years ago… like you don't that. Well, if you ever need, you know, security… just call me," Joe replied stuttering. Still feeling confused. Talking to the man who ruined 'probably' his career as singer/career.

"I don't even have your number!" "Then you can ask at the police office of Chicago. There I'm known as Walker."

"Why? Because you always walk around without even sitting down?" Joey said, feeling Joseph Campbell would say something like that.

"No, because my back name is Walker. Joe Walker." Joey made sure Joseph didn't make any sing he knew Joe.

"Really? Well, Joe Walker, didn't you have to take the lady to her husband? I guess he's jealous and worried because she met a rock star," Joey said to Joe, looking at Jaime. He had spent most of his first year without his friends to create Joseph Taylor Campbell and to understand him completely, and that's why he sometimes says something 'stupid'; to keep himself IC as Joseph.

"Alright, then. Are you coming, Jaime?" Joe asked. Jaime nodded.

"See you next time, Joseph!" she said and followed Joe to the exit. When they were almost gone, his son Richard came in. He watched the backs of Joe and Jaime, and then looked worried at his father, who still looked at the door.

"Dad, who were those people?" Joey shrieked when he heard Richard's voice, but answered the question anyway.

"You've seen them before, Richard. Jaime as Ginny and Joe Walker as Voldemort in the VPM. Jaime has sung with me on that stage." Richard looked at his father.

"Couldn't you kept them longer? I wanted to meet them once!" Richard exclaimed.

"I can't help it that Joseph has no woman or children. I said that to protect you from what possibly can happen, but," he continued at the look on Richard's face, "but I never said Jason Parker has no woman and children. The only rule is that your name is NOT Richard Richter, but _Richard Parker_. Got it?" Richard's eyes widened.

"So I can go with you? And I can met more of them?" Joey nodded and Richard begun to cheer. He begun to laugh at the sight at his excited son. In about two they would meet some other members from the Team, as Richard and Jason Parker.

They both knew they were certainly ready.

* * *

**_August 13th 2022, 10:26 AM_**

"Are you ready?" Joey asked, standing before the theatre building with his son Richard. Richard nodded. "I'm ready to go." He said. Joey sighed when he opened the door. A known man came walking towards them.

"How are you going, Brant?" Joey said to the man without a voice. Brant nodded, what probably meant it was going well. He gave Joey some papers with small messages. These are some of the message:

_Good job, Jason! Thanks for joining us and beat the theatre-group. Tyler_

_Thank you very much for helping us out, Parker! Thank you! Love, Arielle_

_How did it felt to help us out as a man with the back-name Parker? Denise_

_Thanks for helping. ~Brian Holden_

Brian's message was the shortest, but the most powerful of the twenty he'd read. "Is this everything?" Joey asked when Brant gave him one last paper. _Thanks. Don't speak up too much, and try to convince those actors in there you're Jason Parker, and not Joey Parker._ There wasn't any name, but somehow Joey knew Brant had wrote this.

"I'll do my best if you don't do some stupid things in there yourself," Joey told Brant.

The place was more cozy then two days ago. Onto the stage were chairs set up in a circle and in the middle of that circle was there a small table. On that table were flowers and at every side of the flowers was there a photo. one was a picture of Richard Campbell, the other was one of Joey with his blue headband chewing on a Redvine. Almost all of the chairs were already taken – there were only three free places – and the people on the chairs in the direction of Richard and Joey.

"Speaking of the devil, Jason, you know when you need to come in! oh, sit down," Denise said in a happy mood. Probably they were talking about him.

Joey nodded and he and Richard walked onto the stage along with Brant. Richard sat down next to Brant, while Joey went sitting next to Jaime, who nodded friendly. _I hope she won't betray me,_ he thought.

"Did you get our messages?" Tyler asked. Joey nodded laughing.

"Yeah, they were awesome! Feeling like Hercules now. From zero to hero…" he began to sing, and the member of the old Team began to laugh.

"Well, Jason, your name brought a lot of doubts along," Nick Lang said. Joey looked confused.

"My name?" "Yes, your back name, Parker. It's strange a Parker likes our productions, when Spiderman in almost in every musical is mentioned." Brain Holden said. Joey smiled.

"My father had the thought of naming me Peter… no, I'm not kidding, I'm totally serious! But my mom didn't like that, thus it has become my middle name: Jason Peter Parker." The team thought the man who had helped them had Spiderman's name in his own name. the truth was that Joey couldn't come up with a back name that fast, so he used Spiderman's.

"And who's this little boy you brought with you?" Walker asked suddenly. The whole time he hadn't say anything.

"Almost forgot to introduce you to my son: Richard Ron Parker." The Team stayed quiet by hearing the name 'Richard'.

"Did I say something wrong?" Joey asked, knowing why the Team was silence. Everybody had Richard Campbell in mind.

"If you watched all of our musicals, you can see Neville Longbottom from our Very Potter-series on that picture, Richard Campbell. He died in 2014." Brian Rosenthal explained.

"Richard was born in that year. Isn't that coincidence?" Joey said, looking at Richard. He never told his son why he's called Richard. A month after Richard Campbell died, his son was born. Then, he hadn't really thought about that, Richard was just a nice name. But after a couple of years Joey begun to believe that he chose that name because the world needed another Richard.

"Can we begin, please?" Joey asked. His son, the Brians, Nick, Jaime, Denise, Tyler, the Joes, Lauren, Meredith and Brant nodded and smiled. They were singing, talking, discussing things and (again) singing until three PM. Richard listened excited and said almost twice he was Richard Richter, and he almost said fourteen times his father was Joey Richter.

In that time, Denise, Brian Rosenthal, Joe Moses, Meredith and Lauren already left the room: Denise and Brian left together to prepare stuff for their children (they both had no children, but they worked at the same school), Joe had to catch his plane to LA, and Meredith and Lauren left to get a private conversation together. The only ones left were Richard Parker/Richter, Jason Parker/Joey Richter, Nick Lang, Brian Holden, Jaime Lynn Beatty, Joe Walker, Tyler Brunsman and Brant Cox.

Alright, this is it, I guess," Walker said half an hour later. Joey looked at Jaime, en Jaime looked back like she wanted to say 'go for it'. it didn't feel good now for Joey – however, 'now' was the perfect moment.

"Wait a moment, guys… I need to tell you guys something. I haven't told anything important about my past, something I should've told you four days ago, but didn't because I was afraid of your reactions," Joey quickly said, nobody knowing what he was about to say but Richard, Jaime en Brant.

"What's wrong, Jason?" "Nick, please, don't call me 'Jason'… that's one of my two alter-egos. I created Jason Parker four days ago, at the stage at the last day of the T.M.E." Their jaws dropped; that was something they didn't expect.

"My other alter-ego is Joseph Taylor Campbell," he turned to Jaime, "oh, and Jaime, can you please come here the twentieth. For you ask, Brandon has changed the day again, this time to August twentieth." "Wait, you are Joseph Taylor Campbell? I thought I recognized your voice from somewhere," Tyler said, saying what was in everybody's mind.

"There is a third man who I am, that man hasn't got any beard… before you ask, Joe, this is a fake beard. You already know this man, however, before a certain event you did. Before that event happened, I was a funny guy of the Team, even if I say it now myself. Alright, I am," he pulled the beard from his chin, making him look like himself again, "Joey Richter, and that's my son, Richard Richter." Now it went quiet and it stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. After those minutes Walker stood up.

"Stay there and don't make any sudden moves. You're under arrest!" Joe said, coming closer to Joey.

"What did I do wrong?" Joey asked. Nick, Brian and Tyler glared at Walker like he was an idiot, while Jaime, Richard and Brant were watching it without glaring.

"You tried to kill people twice, and one of them succeeded." Walker said, pointing at the picture of Richard Campbell.

"But I haven't done anything to hurt him or you guys, I swear!" Joey exclaimed, walking away from the police officer. One second everybody stayed at their place, and that was enough for everyone to get what Walker was up to. Joey ran away from Joe, who is stopped by Nick, Tyler and Brian, while Jaime, Richard and Brant stood between Joey and Walker to create a wall.

"Joseph Walker, stop it! you don't greet your lost friend not like that after all those years!" Jaime said. Joe stared unbelievable at Jaime. Brant nodded.

"You guys knew," both nodded, what made him more hesitating. "How…?"

"The obituary, off course!" Jaime said, "There was written: student from Michigan, and Michigan was spelled with a 't'! Did you really think it was a fault in typing it in?" "Maybe." The officer said fastly. The Team sighed.

"I wanted to tell you guys much earlier, but I had an angry Team in my head so I didn't tell you until now!" "But the obituary…" Nick started, and Joey started explaining.

"I was almost dead! Some idiot driver drove further when I wanted to go to the other side of the street. I decided to let the newspapers publish it anyway, and ow I'm still thinking why I gave them permission," Joey panted while Joe let it sink in.

"You can go," he said. That was unexpected in his state.

"What do you mean?" " You and your son can go now, but the next time I see you outside, as Jason or Joey or Joseph, I will arrest you without a doubt! Would you now leave this room," Joe said, pointing at the door.

"I imagined it to go totally different," Richard said. Joey stroke with his hand through his hair. "Me too, Richard. Let's go, then." Together they walked to the exit, the rest leaving in the room. Joey expected them to interrogate him about his life, where he had left his blue headband, and whatever important happened in his life. He didn't expect Joe to want him to go to jail.

* * *

_How will te others take it now they know Joey's still alive? Richard__ and Joey's character of Joseph Taylor Campbell is fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __Must warn you, I'm a slow updater - the next chapter might be posted in the next week, or something. I don't have much time to write you see..._


	11. Ch 10: Visiting two apartments

_The tenth chapter is there. __I'm already feeling much better, and next Monday I have to go to school again... ____T__hanks to Your Average Gryffindor Gleek, __Starkidtheatregeek, azebra117,__ noelmescher, Dr. Space-Claw Jr.__and Girl with ipod ____to review on the story. ____We'll take a look at Adam's, and the Criss-family is visiting the Richter-family. ____I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 13th 2022, 14:58 PM_**

**_Adam's home_**

"Disgraceful! Inexplicable! We should've won! _I_ should've won!" Adam shouted angrily. His friends, Mason and Palmer, came to his apartment. They didn't dare to say something; you better didn't came close to Adam when he's angry.

"Calm down a little bit; Palmer and I came to discuss some things with you, and if we've done that, you can go on with your rage!" Mason said carefully. Adam turned to Mason.

"I'M _NOT_ IN A RAGE NOW!" "Then you aren't, but can we please do what Palmer and I came for?" Mason asked Adam.

"How _could_ we even lose? Dylan had to be our secret weapon! Palmer, are you sure he's still under your power?" Adam asked Palmer. Palmer nodded scared.

"Yes, he should be. The contract says he's under my power until tomorrow, half past four in the evening. Jaime was just _too_ good, that day," Palmer said, to avoid quickly a knife (how did Adam get that so fast?) Adam threw.

"Why do you do that every time we don't say what you want to hear? We don't want to have one in our leg, just like Mason did!" Mason looked at Palmer, almost as angry as Adam by Palmer's latest statement. "Don't drag me into this! Adam gave me this job, remember?"

* * *

**_Flashback – July 25th 2012, 11:06 AM_**

Joey sat on the couch of his apartment, drinking some water before he went to the rehearsals of that day. He wouldn't be late for the fourteenth time this month. But first, he checked his bag to see if he had everything he needed: his stuff, a blue headband, a stock of Redvines for the whole cast… yep, he was ready!

Someone knocked on his door and he walked to it. The unknown person kept knocking.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming!" He opened his door and to his surprise was Brian standing in front of him.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" Brian walked in and answered Joey's question.

"There are no rehearsals today. Many of us have eaten something bad," _Hope it weren't Redvines,_ Joey thought, "and that' because it's cancelled for today." Joey's jaw dropped.

"We have some scenes together, right? Maybe we can rehears that already. And now you're here, we can also do it in my living room." Brian shrugged.

"I'm thirsty. What do you have to drink?" he asked. Joey turned to his kitchen, but before he could reply he felt something – or someone – knocking him down at his sleep. Brian stood there, with his hand making a fist.

Two others were waiting outside the apartment; a young man that looked like Joey (in a distance) and a woman who could be Lauren's twin sister, but she's a bit taller. The woman clapped excited when Brian bowed like he just performed.

"Good job, Adam!" she exclaimed eagerly. The other man tried to calm her down. "Keep it quiet, Rachel! We don't want anyone to see or hear us now!" she punched him in his stomach.

"Nothing will go wrong, Mason! I _know_ that," Rachel sneered. Adam came closer, walking over Joey's unconscious body.

"Don't be such a chicken, Mason! I hope you know what you have to say when the others start asking things?" Adam asked. Mason nodded.

"Off course I know! Or else those days of practice weren't that handy as you thought," Mason replied. Rachel and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well, go ahead, then, and make them hate Joey!" Adam said, pointing at the door. Mason nodded arrogantly.

"I won't let you guys down! If you'll keep that idiot busy, then I'll go after his friends!" he said, looking at Joey. This time it was Rachel who answered.

"I'll knock him down with one of his frying pans, if necessary." Mason grinned. "I won't doubt that!" he said and he leaved to the theatre-building, ready to meet Joey's 'friends'.

**_11:57 AM_**

"Don't expect me ever coming back! And if I return, you know what will happen," Mason shouted angrily in the face of the Members. He held a little pocket knife in his hand, and before he definitely turned and walked away, he could see Joe wanted to come after him.

Mason smiled when he finally reached the exit and could stop being Joey. He thought of the things he just did. Throwing a knife at Walker was risky, looking at his best friend, he didn't expect it to hit Tyler! For once, his white teeth were nowhere to be found, and as an extra in the fight with Matt he punched him in his stomach. That was the only thing that happened by accident in his short time as Joey Richter; the rest was all planned, and otherwise it was improvisation.

He fastly returned to Joey's apartment, where he could hear the sound from metal against bone. _So Rachel really did it,_ Mason thought.

What he saw when he entered was something entirely different. Both Rachel and Adam were lying on the ground, and Joey stood there, armed with one of his pans. Adam barely moved, and Rachel didn't move at all.

When Joey saw Mason, the look-a-like had thought of a plan in the three seconds after Joey realized who stood there.

"Before you think the worst of me… this is a dream," Mason said quickly, covering his head for a possible smash with the pan. Joey was ready to knock out the unknown doppelganger, but he lowered the pan instead.

"Really?" Joey asked hesitating. Mason put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Off course it is! Why would Brian and Lauren tell you that you don't have to come to rehearsals?" Mason said, pointing at Adam and Rachel. Joey shrugged.

"It could really be a dream," Joey muttered, "but who are you?" Mason started to laugh.

"Me? I'm certainly you! But I prefer the name 'Jason Parker'; than I have a certain identity, too!" Joey thought of that, what gave Mason the chance to grab the frying pan in Joey's hand.

"But, ehm… isn't it time to wake up?" Mason asked. Joey nodded.

"Yes, maybe… this dream is during too long, even for me," Joey said. Now Mason nodded.

"I hope you'll wake up fast, and I'll meet you in a next dream," Mason said, smashing the frying that knocked out Rachel and Adam against Joey's sleep. He quickly wrote a note to Rachel and Adam and then left the building.

He had long enough been with Joey Richter.

* * *

**_August 13th 2022, 15:04 PM_**

"Why feeling sympathy, Mason? Did you befriend Jason _behind my back_?" a still angry Adam asked.

"it wasn't Jason that made me mad, if you think that. It's you, Adam!" "Don't you dare quitting, Howe! Nobody ever tries to quit this," Adam said, and Mason took his phone.

"I'm done with it! –Courtney; I stop being a part of this nonsense, Bonnie; Good luck you guys, from Evan Stewart; the last one is still from a year ago, and he only returned because Palmer asked him to. And encouraged by this, I'm quitting, too!" Mason stood up and walked toward the door, until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. he put his hand at the place he felt the pain and looked at it when he let his shoulder go. Suddenly his hand had a red color, and not clear red, but red as if it was blood. _I've made Adam more angry,_ he thought, _and I'm paying for it_. with those thought he fainted on Adam's floor.

Palmer looked scared at Adam; something like that he'd never done. When Adam turned to Palmer, he wanted to run away, but because of fear he just stayed at his place, letting Adam come to him.

"Take him to the hospital, and tell them it was just an accident," Adam said almost calmly, and Palmer didn't hesitate a second. You didn't dare not to agree with Adam in the state he was now.

Adam waited until Palmer left his apartment along with the wounded and unconscious Mason, before he made plans. Richard Campbell has died in the flames, once in '14, and now Dylan and Bruce Walker were about to share the same fate.

* * *

**_August 13th 2022, 17:32 PM_**

Joey listened in the apartment to an old cd from Joseph Taylor Campbell; his wife and twin-children were making a citytrip through the unknown Chicago. They wanted to leave after Joey and Richard returned from the meeting. And now were S.T., Vanessa and Amelia making a citytrip and was Richard in his temporarily room. At the moment he didn't know what to do. The next concert was in about a week!

So Joey decided to let Amelia drive the twins through Chicago, so tomorrow he could bring them home and return as Jason Parker. He'll stay at the apartment, but when he's at rehearsals, to go home August 21st and not to return to the once known city until Brandon planned a new concert there.

Joey was surprised when someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" he shouted.

"It's me, Darren!" he heard the voice of Darren Criss replying. He pasted his fake beard at his chin, and opened the door. As he heard, Darren stood in front of him… but he brought his wife and children along.

Lyana Greenwood was the woman who married the famous Darren Criss, and after those years they still loved each other. They had, like Joey and Amelia, three children.

Iris is the oldest of the children, and takes her job as 'oldest kid at home' very serious. When Lyana's working and Darren's giving a concert, she takes care of her younger siblings. Sometimes she can go on with the same thing like it never stops, and that's very annoying for the rest of her family.

Luke is one year younger then Iris, and because of that he started to believe 'Iris had passed him in the belly', what is not possible because she was born first. But Luke believes what he says, and when he believes, nobody can take that idea out of his head.

They both have a younger sister Olive, but they left her with a nanny. Olive is barely three years old, and solely comes when every Richter and Criss have to be together; at Christmas or something.

The Criss-family is a family with black hair, but Lyana with her brown hair. Nobody of the Criss-family thought Joseph had an alter-ego (Joey Richter), and Darren suspected something. He never said anything about it, though.

Joey let the Criss-family come inside. "Darren, Lyana, how are things going for both of you?" he tried to ask laughing, but he barely succeeded. His thoughts were still by what happened at the theatre-building.

The two Criss-children walked toward Joey. "Hey uncle Joseph!" Luke and Iris said. They weren't related, but the Criss-children called them 'uncle Joseph' and 'aunt Amy', while the Richters called Darren and Lyana 'uncle Darren' and 'aunt Lya'. It always has been like this, and it wasn't going to change.

"Everything's fine, and how are you going?" Lyana asked. _A nice woman,_ Joey thought, _almost even nice as Amelia_.

"I've felt better," he said truly with a soft smile, to say it wasn't that bad.

"Cool! You have a flat screen-TV!" Luka shouted when he went to the armchair and started watching. The others started laughing with Luke being idiotic. Put him one day in a room with food, drinks and a TV, and he won't even glance at the food and drinks.

"Uncle Joseph, where are S.T., Vanessa and Richard?" Iris asked Joey. He pointed at the door of the bedroom, "Richard's there. Amelia is making a citytrip with the twin, through Chicago." Iris immediately walked to the door of the bedroom, and only heard half of the things her 'uncle' has said.

"Since when is Iris so… excited?" Joey asked Darren, who shrugged.

"We don't know, but you know Iris and Richard; you can barely separate those two!" Darren laughed. That was true; those two always protested the most when they had to go home. Luke also walked to the bedroom, complaining there was nothing interesting to watch at this time.

Joey sat at the place Luke sat a minute ago, in the armchair, and Darren and Lyana sat down at the sofa.

"So, what's wrong, Joseph?" Lyana asked. Joey looked up. "Sorry, what?" he asked her; he didn't really get what Lyana wanted to know.

"We can see you're having trouble with something. You certainly can't hide it form us," Darren said. That was what true friends are for; they kept contacting you, no matter how far from each other, and could tell at one look how you're actually feeling. This is what describes the bond between Joey and Darren, between Amelia and Lyana.

"Well, I… there was a friend's reunion where I went to. But in the past they didn't like me at one point, so I had to go disguised. At the end I've told them I'm Joseph Campbell, though, and they just threw me out! what do I have to do to get their attention, but not as negative or as a pop star?" The couple looked at each other.

"It's simple; impress them somehow. With more than singing and dancing," Lyana suggested.

"How can I do that?" Joey asked.

"Save them from someone who irritates them, or save one of their or their family's lives…" "And how do you expect me to do that?" Joey said. Darren shrugged.

"Pay someone to stalk them, let him threat them and save them," Darren and Lyana said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. They always came up with the strangest plan, Joey knew – before and at his career as Joseph he knew.

"Do you know that for sure?" Joey asked. Darren nodded, "a thousand percent!"

So the Criss-family stayed until Amelia and the twins almost returned from their citytrip. Lyana called her children – Iris and Richard protesting, as always – and they left. A few minutes later, Darren returned because he forgot his jacket.

"Did it express?" Joey asked when Darren took his jacket. He nodded.

"I just wanted to know if Joe tried to arrest you," Darren explained. Joey smiled.

"If Jaime and Brant didn't help me out, he probably would've hurt me bad," he replied. Darren looked confused.

"Did they know?" "Two nights ago Jaime confronted me when she sung with Joseph. I shouldn't have stood that close to her. And Brant… he somehow figured it out, even if he can't sing or speak. But he doesn't need a voice to figure out something." Darren wanted to leave.

"I'll see you the twentieth?" Joey asked him. "Why?"

"My manager has told me two days ago the concert date is changed to August the twentieth, and I could bring along someone else but Jaime, if I wanted to. So… I see you at the rehearsals, Darren?"

Darren smiled. "You see me at the rehearsal, Joey!"

* * *

_Before you ask; Joey has told Darren himself, that's why he could cover some of his songs, including 'Sami/Harry'. __Adam, Mason, Palmer, Rachel, the Crisses but Darren, Richard__ and Joey's character of Joseph Taylor Campbell are fictional. __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __I'm also a slow updater - I don't have much time to write..._


	12. Ch 11: Walking through the flames

_And here we have the eleventh chapter, at least it's here. ____T__hanks to Your Average Gryffindor Gleek, __Starkidtheatregeek, azebra117,__Dr. Space-Claw Jr.__and Girl with ipod ____to review on the story. ____Adam's plan is about to begin, including Bruce Walker, Dylan Saunders and Joey Richter.____ I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 14th 2022, 12:19 PM_**

**_Joe Walker's POV_**

I parked my car near the police office and walked into the office, and the same people asked me the same questions. This was going to be a normal day at work.

There was only one thing wrong; Delvin ignored me today. No question today, no endless interrogation. I instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Jack, come over here!" I called Jack. I saw him walking toward us. Then we turned our heads to Delvin, who was writing like his life depended on it.

"Delvin, can we talk to you for a moment," Jack said, and Delvin looked up from his papers.

"Oh, er… hi Joe, Jack! How are you doing today? Everything's going well with me. If you'd excuse me, I'm working at my papers! Like you see, I'm very, _very_ busy! So, er… bye!" Delvin began to work again at his papers.

"Hey, Jack?" "What, Joe?" "I guess Delvin's keeping a secret." "So you're suggesting we should interrogate him?" "I certainly think we should do this, Jack!" Both stared at Delvin, who started to sweat.

"I won't tell you anything! Ask me what you want, I won't tell you anything!" Delvin exclaimed. Jack stepped with a threatening look to him.

"Tell us what your secret is, Delvin." Delvin's face started to turn red, and when he wanted to explain us his secret, a rough voice interrupted him before he even said one word.

"Walker! Come over here – now!" I sighed; why did have to call me _right now_? Like I expected, the commissioner came to us.

"Walker, I wanted to talk to you about mission S." he meant he wanted to talk to me immediately. I looked at Jack and we knew the pressure we laid on Delvin was gone with the entrée of the commissioner.

"Marshall, to your own desk! I don't pay you to rest." The commissioner sneered and while saying he's sorry Jack returned to his desk. I followed my boss to his bureau.

I sat down at my usual seat and the man started to explain me things. But I didn't hear anything from what he said. My thoughts weren't at mission S., but with something else. Or should I say, someone else. I should throw Joey in jail, I shouldn't 've let him go, but the sight at his son changed my thoughts. At least he still has a son.

I don't know why, but I still have the feeling he's heading for us, and that he kidnapped Bruce to make us feel bad. Just to pester me and Lauren! And to think he should know you better not make my wife mad, sad or angry!

"Walker! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" the voice of the commissioner took me out of thoughts. If I didn't say anything within seconds, it's likely I'll be fired.

"I, er…" "Walker, stop quitting the mission! It is very important you and Jaime are paying attention and keep both your eyes opened!" Oh, that's what the commissioner was talking about; my attitude during this boring mission.

"Sir, you have to know there is a reason for lacking the mission!"

"It's boring because you're not further than the point you started?" "No, that's not it, I…" Jack ran into the chamber and I secretive sighed relieved. Thanks for helping me outta this, Jack!

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but there is a fire in the cells!" the commissioner and I shrieked up at the same moment. Fire in the cells? Nobody can reach those cells, but when you're working here and have access to the keys…

"Did you see Delvin before this?" I asked Jack. He shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him since. You don't think that…?" Jack replied, but got interrupted.

"You to, go out of his place. I'll call the others and the firefighters," the commissioner demanded. Jack and I nodded and we headed to the exit. We were halfway when I saw something on the floor. I came closer to it to see what it is.

"Joe, are you coming? We have to go outside." Yeah, I'll come later. First, I watched the fluid that was laying on the floor. I smelled and the acute smell of oil was tearing my nose. The fire started in the cells. There is a … of oil through this corridor, what meant the man who tried to burn the building was prepared. He wasn't only heading for the cells to burn up. He wanted the whole building to burst into flames. And that made me, Jack, the commissioner and many others being in great danger.

"Yes, we need to go out now, before the fire reaches us!" I said, grabbing Jack's coat and pulling him to the exit. While we were running I explained what I found. After that, he ran even faster than he ever did before. Once we were out, we saw we were the last ones who left the office, along with Delvin who ran a few meters in front of us. Right on time!

Probably there were some small dynamites in the building, and now the whole office was on fire. Delvin was saying something to random other officers. "…are still two people inside I've tried to help. They're still inside!"

"_Who_ exactly are inside?" I asked Delvin. If he looked me in my face, he most certainly didn't answer.

"A man called Dylan and a young boy who said his name's Bruce." Even hearing that name made me shake a little. Bruce and Dylan. The two I thought about were Dylan Saunders and my Bruce. A little phone-call to Lauren was worth it, so I called her and told what I've got to know. She answered she would come as fast as she could.

The first people were coming to look why the police office was burning, and the commissioner ordered us to make sure nobody came close to the burning building. I knew some TV-channel would come and make this their item of the day. The arsonist would be searched and every officer, including me, would be interrogated. I don't like to be interrogated.

The crowd grew bigger, and my colleagues and I tried to keep _all_ the people away from the building. Jack, who was standing at my left, explained to an angry looking woman she couldn't get closer to avoid wounds, and I tried to keep a group of teenagers as far away from the fire. Suddenly I saw in the group a certain face of a man I've met the day before. And I knew exactly what I had to do know.

"Joey! You're under…" "Yeah, I know I'm arrested now, but do that when I come back! If I don't, please take care of my wife and children as well." that was something weird to say in a situation like this. Why would Joey say something like that? And then, without any warning, he ran past me in the direction of the burning office. Did he go crazy!?

Delvin came to take my place in crowd control so I could search for familiar faces in the crowd. Between the adults I noticed a small body of a woman. The woman I searched.

"Lauren," I said as I grabbed her arm. She looked at me and together we walked to the border of the crowd, the closest the people could go toward the building.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked. She stood there proud and 'tall', but her eyes said something else; they told me she was afraid of losing her only son. I took her hand.

"he's inside, and it will be alright, trust me. The boss called the firefighters and they will be here soon. They will save Bruce, Dylan and Joey." Lauren frowned.

"What has Joey to do with this?" I sighed. "He ran into the building." He's trying to get Bruce and Dylan out, or he's trying to kill himself. I think the first one is the most reliable one. But we had to wait for that, 'cause we didn't notice Joey anywhere.

We stared a while at the building, until we saw something moving. A little figure came running out, or limping out, and he was wounded badly. He screamed two words, and from then on we knew who he actually was.

"Mom, Dad!" Bruce run into Lauren's arms, and I saw tears running over his face. We hugged him. He had huge burns wherever his skin was visible, his hair had grew and he was (probably) mentally broken by his kidnappers. But Lauren and I didn't care. We had Bruce back.

The firefighters arrived and immediately started extinguishing the fire. Bruce let us go and looked at us. "Mom, Dad, there are still two men inside!" Bruce shouted, after he finally stopped crying. Still inside? I looked at the building and I knew again Dylan and Joey were still inside. They were still inside…

I shouted to a few of the firefighters there were two men inside the office, and they walked into the building. My thoughts were racing through my head. The office was set on fire. Joey came from nowhere and ran into the burning building. A couple of minutes later Bruce ran out of the burning danger, without Dylan or Joey. I knew Bruce was too shy to say something in front of those two adults, but listening to them was certainly no problem…

After a minute I had a conclusion: because Dylan was longer in the building, he couldn't have said something by the heat and drying out. joey should've been able to say something small, enough to get Bruce out of danger.

Joey Richter has saved my son.

* * *

**_August 14th 2022, 12:17 PM_**

Joey turned once more to the apartment. It was ready to be lived in by one man, the Joey Richter. The week was done, and yesterday evening he decided with his family he'd be driving them home, to sleep one night with them and to drive back to this hotel, not to come out for the rest of the week but for the rehearsals. The week had be fun for the whole family, but it was already time to go home.

They stepped into the car, and Joey saw his children were a bit sad. He began to wonder if Richard has told his siblings what happened at the meeting.

"Hey, what's wrong, Richters?" he asked, looking at the back.

"We're coming back ton this, right, Dad?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yeah, in the vacation! It's fun here! could we next year come back to this place, Dad? Please?" S.T. asked, and his father laughed as he tried to imitate Vanessa's puppy eyes. To give the children some distraction, he put on the radio – at Channel Findster, off course.

"Hi guys, because Adam got fired yesterday, and my bosses haven't found anyone else, I'm taking this for some days. So if you need a job and you think your voice is the voice, try out and maybe you get the job," Brian Holden said.

The songs were passing Joey and he didn't really listen to them, but if he had, he would've noticed there was no song from their productions. However, the highlights were 'it's over now' and 'boy toy'. After these songs the short news followed, but because that was also one of Adam's jobs, Brian took that profession, too.

"In the center of the city someone was collide by car when she tried to pass over. The collided woman is currently doing well, and the driver has also told the woman he's sorry. There was also a…" for some moments, they couldn't hear anything but the whispering in the background.

"Just in: the police office in Chicago did just burst into flames. A witness complained to one of our employees there are still two people inside the burning building. A young boy who can't be older than ten, called Bruce, and a man 'round thirty with the name Dylan. The firefighters already have been called, but they can't be there sooner than one quarter." Joey had listened carefully during this whole message. Fire in the police officer of Chicago. Joe worked there, right?

It was going to take at least fifteen minutes for the firefighters to go to the office to rescue Bruce and Dylan out of the building. He didn't know anyone with the name Bruce, but Dylan could easily be Dylan Saunders. And the police office was only a few minutes driving from this point, he knew from his last time in Chicago. Joey thought about a plan for some seconds. After those seconds he decided something from what he hoped his children didn't have to make such a hard choice.

This proved again he was sorted into Gryffindor House in Pottermore.

He turned the wheel and confused his wife and children.

"Joey, where are you going?" Amelia asked him. "The police office." "Why?" "I need to get some job done," he simply said, founding it to be the perfect phrase to use in this situation.

When they turned the last bend, they saw an enormous smoke in the air at the left of the street. Off course that came from the police office. Or else someone was having a big barbeque in his garden. Joey stopped the car at the side and turned to his children in the back.

"Richard, S.T., Vanessa, do you please stay in the car whatever happens?" his children gave him worried looks.

"What are you going to do?" his wife wondered. He turned his head to Amelia's. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, I promise. Do you please want to stay in the car along with the children?" Amelia nodded without knowing what Joey was about to do. joey left the car and with a last 'I love you' he closed the door of their car.

Meanwhile a crowd has formed around the burning building. Joey tried to come closer to the building, in what he somehow succeeded, and fast came to the border of the crowd, at the closest the people could go to the office. All in an identical uniform without any mask. And the officer in front of him had a familiar face.

"Joey! You're under…" "Yeah, I know I'm arrested now, but do that when I come back! If I don't, please take care of my wife and children as well." With these words he passed Joe easily and run into the building.

He immediately covered his mouth, because everywhere he looked, was smoke. _Why didn't bring along sunglasses? _Joey thought, barely opening his eyes not to feel the heat of the fire. He wandered through the building like this for a minute.

Joey started to panic. What if he didn't find them at time? What if they were already burned by the flames that are growing hotter every second? What if he never was able to see daylight again? Despite these questions he didn't turn back. The deeper he went into the building, the warmer and thinner the air went. How long could he survive in this hot office?

Suddenly he heard someone was softly crying. The crying of a child was now well-known by Joey because of the many fights of S.T. and Vanessa. He followed the sound and reached a closet he opened after a few times trying.

There was surely a young boy in that closet, just like Dylan! But Dylan was unconscious. How long were they locked up in that closet? Joey came a little closer, and the boy – he thought his name was Bruce – stepped shy away from him, as far he could step away in the closet.

"No, I came to help you and Dylan. Trust me," he said between the coughing and pulled a sweaty hand out toward Bruce, who grabbed it after a long time of doubting. Joey took Bruce out of the closet, and then he grabbed Dylan under the armpit and they started to walk. They followed the way Joey came in. They walked slowly, but they were on their way.

Bruce didn't dare to go far away from Joey, and Joey walked slow with Dylan at his shoulder. Because of that he fastly needed fresh air and he almost fainted twice.

"Bruce…" Joey tried to say, but all you could hear was a hoarse whisper. Bruce didn't hear him. He tried it again, and the fifth time Bruce certainly did hear him.

"Go outside… get us help… the exit is there…" Joey pointed softly in the direction of the exit. Why was it that difficult to speak. His tongue felt dry, and his legs were shivering possible harder than a minute ago. He hoped Bruce had heard him.

Bruce, however, didn't move. He just stood there, four feet away from Joey, waiting for the older man to come closer. Joey tried to repeat the words he'd said, but that wouldn't work anymore. He felt his legs were refusing every movement, and he fell onto the floor, with Dylan laying half onto him. Everywhere Joey looked was fire, and he knew it was almost the end.

He pointed with his free hand to the exit and shouted "Go!" Bruce stepped away, hesitating, and he went on like that, going every step faster away from the two men.

Joey tried to push Dylan of off him. Why did the darkness grew before his eyes? Joey didn't even feel tired at all! And if he wasn't tired, than it was… Joey panicked again, spilling less more energy than the first time. With a last effort he looked around and didn't saw the little figure of the boy anymore. That meant Bruce was on his way to get them help.

It was gonna be alright. Bruce was going to get him and Dylan help. It was gonna be alright. His father and mother were going to be reunited with their little boy.

It was gonna be alright.

With these thoughts it went definitely black before his eyes.

* * *

_The commissioner, Delvin, Jack, Bruce and the Richters but Joey are fictional. After this, maybe there will be two more chapters and an epilogue, but tha's depending on the number of reviews I get... __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. __I'm also a slow updater - I don't have much time to write._


	13. Ch 12: Waking up

_And the twelfth chapter has arrived! I had some more spare time this week, so it's one day earlier than usual. ____T__hanks to ____Starkidtheatregeek, azebra117, Girl with ipod, __Dr. Space-Claw Jr., Take a walk off my knife __and a Guest ____to review on the story.____I__ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs; late Happy Halloween.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 17th 2022_**

It was dark. Still even dark as the last time he had his eyes closed. And his skin felt like a thousand needles stung in it. _Let it stop,_ he thought, _let it stop, I'm done here._ The pain diminished a bit when the hours went, but it was still dark. Like it was not over yet.

He felt he was lying on the ground, somewhere outside, like he fell asleep in a forest. After that, he began to realize something. _I can still feel!_ Suddenly it went cold, and he nearly couldn't get his tired arms around his body to get himself warm.

_If I can move my arms, I can surely open my eyes._ He opened his eyes and a soft light fell in his eyes, a grey light almost similar to the black he'd seen for hours. _I'm alive,_ he thought and repeated that over and over again in his head.

He was still alive.

"Where am I?" Joey said, trying out if he could still speak. Surprisingly someone answered him. It was a man, with a voice he hadn't heard since the Team broke up.

"You're with me, only a bit more alive than me," Joey turned his head to the voice, and he saw a man dressed in white. He had a known face, because of a picture next to a vase filled with flowers, with in their direction a picture of himself.

"Why hello, Joey," Richard Campbell said, and he asked if Joey could sit a bit closer to him.

"Richard? But I… what is… I thought you were…" "dead?" Richard finished. Joey nodded confused as he tried to sit up.

"How is that even _possible_?" Joey asked his deceased friend, "and can you still tell me where I am?" Richard smiled.

"Let me answer your first question by asking you something: could you quote me a lyric of _I Wanna Be_?" With that Joey began to sing that song quietly, because if he sang it, he'll surely reach the answer.

"…isn't ripe for me. And I'll ad- oh, so this is all in my head, is that what you've been trying to say me?" Richard nodded. "Why am I than talking to you in neat white clothes while you're laying at a little field on a hill by a dangerous roadway?" "Good point."

Joey looked carefully around after he could sit up again. He had been there before, at the top of a hill, which is looking at one of the most dangerous bends ever known by bad weather.

"Wait, why exactly are we here now?" Joey asked. Richard grinned.

"Joe said the same thing." "Moses?" "No, I mean Joe Walker. I went to him yesterday and I let him see the same thing and he reacted like that the same as you did now." Since when could dead people contact other living people he called his friends?

"Yes, but that is not the answer for my question why I'm here, 'cause to be honest I didn't actually ask for this," Joey replied. Richard shrugged.

"I just wanted you to see this… or else you would walk around with a feeling of guilt for the rest of your life. We're at the evening of March 8th 2014," the date wasn't that familiar to Joey, but after a couples of seconds he knew again.

"Do I really have to see how you _die_?" Joey asked him. Richard nodded. "But only not at the place of the accident itself, but at the point of view from the placers of the trap." Joey didn't really get that one. it began to rain softly, but neither Joey nor Richard felt it. "Placers of the trap? What trap?" Richard pointed to the space behind him, and two people came toward them. They ignored the Joey and Richard completely. _Nice to ignore us, boys,_ Joey thought.

Joey gasped when the two stepped into the light. One of them he didn't know, but the other he knew well, too bad. It was Adam.

"Do you _really_ wanna do this? I mean, maybe we get the wrong car!" the other man said. Adam looked to him.

"I know, but those for idiots never follow the weather forecasting, so they'll drive in the only car on the road. Because, Palmer, do you even wants to drive if you knew a little storm is coming to Chicago?"

"So were going to see how Adam kills you?' Joey asked Richard.

"No, he didn't kill me; the explosion did. He only wounded me badly so I couldn't get away from the car and the danger, so yes, he actually did kill me indirectly. It is really scary if a look-a-like of your friend Brian Holden is stabbing you like crazy with a knife, so you can die in an explosion." Joey nodded in agreement.

Because of their conversation they missed something that happened in front of them. But he was on time to see how a car crashed against a tree. Before Richard could stop him, Joey ran down the hill, toward the crashed car. When he was at 20 feet from the car, he couldn't come any closer like someone placed a barrier so nobody can come closer. Richard walked to him.

"Joey, you can't change anything, this already happened. We can only see what already is history."

"Do you mean like Dumbledore's Pensieve?" "Yeah, it sort of is." At that moment a fire-extinguisher was flying through the air and almost hit Joey, if he hadn't avoid it.

Joey tried to come closer (what didn't work) and he saw how Brant pushed AJ out of the window and how he helped Jim out of the care with less energy. Brant crawled away from the dangerous car, and ghost-Richard pointed at the hill they used to stand on. "We'll see Adam in action." Joey turned his head and saw how Adam turned a can and – why hasn't he seen that earlier – cut it open with a knife.

Brant ran back to get Richard out of the car. After a minute they came out it and jumped off the capsized car. Richard broke his leg because of that and Adam came running of the hill, in the direction of the two friends.

"That's a sticky situation," Joey reacted. "I know; and it also hurt that much I couldn't move both legs!" Richard said. The rest was known; Adam came closer, and before he stabbed Richard, Brant and Richard were discussing whether to leave Richard there or not.

Than the explosion came. Joey had to close his eyes because of the bright white light, but Richard didn't blink at all. The environment went blurry and after some minutes all what left was a black room, in which nothing could be seen but Richard's white clothes.

"Why did I have to see that? I know I wasn't there at all, I sw-" "Joey, it also wasn't you with the knife-incident of '12. Adam and Rachel stood at your door, and definitely not Brian and Lauren, and it surely wasn't a dream, like 'Jason Parker' or Mason Howe told you." Joey stepped backwards.

"How do you know that? You weren't there!" "I did some research in their brains."

"You can sneak in people's brains?" "Only at certain times a day, and with the deep sleepers. I should've let Brian Holden see this, but he's one of the lighters sleepers I knew." Brian surely was a light sleeper.

Richard turned abruptly and walked away. "Wait, Richard! Where are you going? I…" "want to ask you at least a thousand questions." Finished Richard. Joey looked confused. "Actually, I really want to."

"Joey, I can't tell you anything about it until it's your time and, heck, that's not even near this. Be glad you can still walk around there, between the friends you need. But… you may ask me one thing about anything." Joey thought about: from which question does he want the answer? He stood there several minutes before he knew the question.

"Has Dylan seen this yet?" Richard shook his head, laughing. "No, and he doesn't need to; Adam already told him a long time ago. He had to accept it and keep it a secret, and I don't want to remind him of that." Joey nodded understanding.

"So, I'm going… and I hope you fastly recover from the burns," Joey looked at his hands and he saw burns and blisters. He watched Richard leaving and sat down at the cold floor.

And he waited until he woke up.

* * *

**_August 17th 2022, 19:35 PM_**

"…wake up any moment…"

"… just ran into the flames…"

"…hadn't found Dylan and Bruce…"

That and much more Joey heard when he laid down in a bed, unconscious, like a lot of noise coming from the people who were in- and outside that room. He was awake, but kept his eyes closed and his breathing regular. He wanted to turn in that bed and fall asleep again.

But that would say them he was a wake for a while, whoever 'them' were. However, he opened his eyes and if someone was sitting or standing nearby his head, they'd see he was awake.

He blinked to the light, what fell in his eyes, and he felt how a soft hand grabbed his. He smiled when he saw who grabbed it.

"Good morning, Amelia. How long did I sleep?" Amelia looked worried at her husband, just like his oldest son, was watching him with a worried look.

"You laid three days in a coma with enormous burns, and the first thing you say is 'how long did I sleep'?" Joey shrugged. "Well, good morning to you too!" he reacted.

"Dad, is half past seven in the evening," Richard told him, "it's no morning!" Joey smiled, "Then I'll say 'good evening'!"

He had a feeling something was missing. Amelia told him he had 'enormous burns'. He looked at his hand and saw immediately there weren't gone yet. And those wounds made him think of someone…

"Dylan… Bruce! They… where are they? Are they alright? I-" "Oh, don't worry, Joey. If they could've save you, then they surely saved them, too. Bruce is already healed, but Dylan is still here; he has to stay here for some days." She pointed to the wall behind her, as if she said Dylan was in the room next to his. Joey sighed; it has become alright.

"What day is it today?" Joey asked – he heard from his wife he's been in a coma for three days, but you never know. And he forgot what day it was three days ago, and without that he couldn't orient himself at the time-area.

"It's the seventeenth," Richard replied. The seventeenth. That meant he'd give a concert about three days. And the day after the twentieth was reserved for the ol' friends of the Team.

"Wait a second – how do you guys come here? I thought I brought you back home." "Dad, did you really forgot you turned the steering wheel so you could drive to that police office?" "If you put it like that, I certainly did," Joey laughed. It felt good to see his son happy.

Somebody knocked on the door. Before the door went open, Joey laid down in the bed and pretended like he was still asleep. Because of Joey lying down in the bed Richard and Amelia knew what he was up to. The door opened and when Amelia and Richard leaved (in that hospital, the rule was only three people a time in one room) and three people came in. by using his ears, Joey could hear it was a man and two children.

After waiting thirty seconds, Joey opened his eyes and said 'boo'. No-one reacted, though. The man was the last one he expected to stand here: Joe Walker, and he brought along his wife Lauren. Next to them stood the young boy he saved out of the police office, Bruce.

"I know you," Joey said. Joe grimaced, "Joey, I know you're still alive, and it's not a good time for singing, you're in a hospital." "I know, and I didn't even think of singing… however, that song really fits in this situation. Anyway, what I mean is: that's the boy I saved from the burning building."

Walker shrugged. Joey smiled; it felt good to have a conversation with him as Joey, and not talking with him as Joseph or Jason.

"How do you feel?" Lauren asked. Joey shrugged. "You can imagine I've felt better," Joey answered; as an actor he was able to hide his feeling and what he felt before. Lauren nodded a few times. "Thanks,"" she said.

"For giving you the answer?" "No, for saving Bruce," Joey smiled, "Oh, it was nothing. I did it mostly for Dylan, but I felt I had to do _something._"

"Joey," Walker begun, "do you know who this is?" he pointed at Bruce. "I have no idea, but that his name is Bruce." Walker sighed.

"This is Bruce Brant Walker, our son," Joey's jaw dropped. "I saved _your son_?" Joe nodded. "Yes, and I want to apologize for how I acted the thirteenth, and because I wanted to throw you in jail." Lauren friendly punched Joe's shoulder.

"Good boy." Joey tried not to laugh. Walker already turned red at his face, and it was clear Joe had to apologize from Lauren. If Richard stayed here, he was probably laughing for minutes.

"But, er… I still have one more question," Lauren said. Joey wondered what the wife of Joe wanted. "Could we keep our second meet-up at the same time of the concert? 'Cause we have got a funny idea for Joseph's concert the twentieth."

* * *

_Adam, Palmer, Bruce and the Richters but Joey are fictional. I decided to give you also the next chapter, and a__fter that, maybe will there be an epilogue, but that's depending on the number of reviews I get... __Please review; it motivates me to go on with the story. _


	14. Ch 13: Joey Richter's back in

_Thirteenth chapter is here! By leaving a sort of cliffhanger, you probably noticed I decided to write that last chapter. Maybe an epilogue... I've written this in one day, not to leave you gusy that long in suspicion. ____T____hanks to ____Dr. Space-Claw Jr., hogwarts2312 __and doctorpotter ____to review on the story.____I __ don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.** Enjoy!_

_-Vuraangreg_

* * *

**_August 20th 2022, 18:45 PM_**

"Good evening again, Chicago!" Joey shouted as Joseph through the microphone. He wore his fake beard again, and also the same old hat. Jaime stood next to him, waving at the crowd. Their plan almost started, the plan they explained to Jaime and Joey just before they had to go onto the stage.

"Hey there, do you remember Jaime Lynn Beatty?" The crowd started clapping and cheering. Joey placed his hand behind his ears.

"Can't hear you. Do you remember Jaime Lynn Beatty!?" The crowd did the same thing as a few seconds ago, but this time they also screamed.

"Alright then! Well, which song do you want to start with? This is the only and small rule: I'll sing the song that's been shouted the most." The people started to shout random song titles, it were too much and Joey couldn't get one.

"Ho, Ho, not all at the same time, I meant, if y'all do it at the same time, I can't pick one!" Joey shouted. Jaime ticked at his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. "You certainly can, but have to switch off our microphones." A part of the plan was to keep the microphones on, like with the S.P.A.C.E.-tour, so the crowd could hear every word they said.

"Well, Jaime, what's the problem?" "You asked me to bring along one of my friends, didn't you?" "Yes, wh- Jaime, it's no problem you haven't found anyone; we can also do it together." Jaime shrugged.

"Well, I've asked some friends and now, they're all waiting backstage until the moment they can come onto the stage." "All of your friends." Not all of them – just eight of my best friends." Joey sighed deeply.

"Take somebody of your friends, whoever is standing first, and then it's decided." Jaime shook her head.

"Why can't you, Beatty?" Joey sighed again, while a shoe at the left side of the stage was shown. It was the shoe of one of Jaime's friends.

"Because they're all coming to this place." Joey turned and tried to look as surprised as possible when the two Brians, the two Joes, Meredith, Lauren, Nick and Darren came onto the stage.

"Another friend wanted to come, too, but he had a little accident and couldn't be here," Jaime said. She meant Dylan, who was currently still in the hospital because the doctors wanted to test something. Joey looked as confused as he could.

"Jaime!? Who _are_ these people?" Jaime looked at Joey. "'These people' are Brian Holden, Brian Rosenthal, Joe Moses, Joe Walker, Meredith Stepien, Lauren Lopez, Darren Criss and Nick Lang."

"Yeah, I already knew that guy was Darren, we've met before." Joseph and Darren walked toward each other.

"What's up, man." "Hi Joseph." They greeted each other shortly before Darren turned himself to Jaime.

"If I had knew before you wanted to sing at Joseph's concerts, I'd help you to sing with him," Darren told her. Jaime shook her head.

"Darren, you know singing is just my hobby, just like the rest of us," Jaime explained, pointing at the others but Joey.

"And can we start now, guys? I guess we came to this place to hear Joseph singing, to sing along with him, and not to have a little conversation," Nick said, looking at the crowd, that was cheering again.

"Alright then! Darren, you can start," Joey said, and Darren stepped forward to start with the first lines of 'Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts'. Like always Darren was Harry, Joey was the Weasly-kid in Joseph-stile and both Jaime and Meredith were Hermione.

Cho's pussy were all of the women, and Cedric Diggory's part was sung by JoeMo and Brosenthal. Then Lauren came, singing Draco perfectly, and all of the men but Darren said the one line of Goyle.

In the short part between Goyle and the 'train', Joey pulled of his beard, removed the hat and he swung them toward a confused Brandon. He would explain that later, but for now he had to finish the song and the concert. Meanwhile the crowd screamed and clapped like crazy.

Joe Moses sung Dumbledore's part, because Dylan was still in the hospital, and almost ended the song like they did at the Apocalyptour, with both Brians jumping at the same time while screaming 'Ravenclaw'.

Joey is pushed forward by Jaime and shouted through the microphone: "Joey Richter's back in, people!" the crowd started to shout several things, but the words that were screamed the most were 'I knew it!'.

"You knew Joseph was Joey?" Joey asked, and the crowd shouted together in agreement.

"You are still naïve, Joey. Off course they knew. And, by the way, we knew it all along, too, and we also noticed you and Jason were the same," Lauren said. "Then why didn't you tell me, instead of act-lying to me?" It was clear they had acted in front of his very eyes. He was surprised he hadn't seen that.

"Because you wouldn't tell us, so we and your fans kept th secret along with you. I mean, who's that dumb not to know you, Joseph and Jason were the same?" nobody reacted, but one man in particular.

"I didn't knew," Walker said. Joey nodded; that's why Joe wanted to arrest him, and why his friends forgave him that easy. "Now I do, but before this I didn't. well, I had something going through my head all day long," Walker explained, "And because my last mission is completed, I have a lot more spare time, now," he added whispering. Lauren grinned, while Joey smiled.

"Do you want to hear some more songs?" Joey asked through the microphone and the crowd started to cheer and clap again.

"Well, you've heard them! Let's sing some more songs."

* * *

**_August 20th 2022, 21:53 PM_**

"Good job, fellows," Joey felicitated his friends. It felt good to stand at a stage with them at his side. In those time he had forgot he awesome it felt to entertain people with his friends, and like in his memories it felt very great.

"Joseph?" a voice said, hesitating. Joey sighed and turned. In front of him stood his small manager Brandon: "Why didn't you tell me you were Joey?" He sighed again.

"I've tried to, but you didn't want to listen to me because you 'had more important things to do'," he reacted. Brandon raised an eyebrow. After a fast explanation to his friends, Walker was still the most surprised.

"You tried to tell your manager you're Joey by wanting him to watch our musicals," Joey simply shrugged, "He's good with faces; if I'd you him your baby photos , he can tell perfectly who it is." Walker nodded, to say he understood.

"Jos… Joey, you can't do this to me," Brandon exclaimed. "Well, I actually I already did. But still I want to tell you something." For the first time Brandon and Joey looked in each other eyes, "I might be losing my mind, but there's one thing that I know. That I'm _finally_ ready, so ready t-" "Don't even try, Joseph; I've already heard that the seventh, at the T.M.E." That surprised Joey.

"Alright…" "The point is; because you kinda 'killed' Joseph Taylor Campbell, I don't have a job anymore, because you're too stubborn to go on as Joey." Ow, that was a little problem. But he fastly found a solution.

"Darren, you were searching a new manager because your last one is very bad, weren't you?" Darren nodded, "Yes, I was. George is a good friend, but not the greatest manager. How good is Brandon exactly?" Joey looked at Darren like he was crazy.

"Good? How _good_ is Brandon? Darren – Brandon is the best manager I've ever worked with." Darren smiled to Joey, and then to Brandon. "Then you're hired!" Darren said as they shook each other's hand. With that, the singer and his new-found manager walked away.

Joey watched them leave. He knew he'd miss Brandon a little. It was a very strict manager, he told Joey not to do many things, but in those three long years as Joey's manager, he had become a good friend, too.

"Joey, it's time to go home," Amelia said him. Yeah, right… home… during his stay in Chicago, he'd seen and done many thing he certainly doesn't want to forget, and donate a lot of the money he had to the city to rebuild the police office. And with the money he still had, he wanted to buy a cozy apartment in this city.

Joey walked to the exit, along with his wife and children. This was it; time to go home, at last. "Well… goodbye, then," Joey said, and when he turned to the car, there was a song heard, sung by his friends. Joey laughed when he recognized the chorus.

_I don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_You're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_So I will try not to cry, no-one needs to say 'goodbye'!_

"Couldn't resist, did you, guys?" Joey laughed to them.

"One last goodbye to our friend Joseph Taylor Campbell," Jaime said. Joey sat down in the car and they went to home, leaving Chicago behind. When Joey looked one last time to his friends, he noticed his friends still stood were they told him goodbye. Joey smiled softly.

This was something they wouldn't forget their whole lives.

* * *

_Brandon, the Richters but Joey and Joey's character of Joseph Taylor Campbell are fictional. M__aybe I'll write an epilogue, but that's depending on the number of reviews I get..._


	15. Epilogue

_Yes you guys, I did it! I wrote an epilogue! Hope you are as happy as I am. A last t____hanks to azebra117 and Take a walk off my knife ____to review on the story. ____I __don't know how they act in real, it's mostly considering how they react on the situations I give them. **I do not own Team StarKid or their songs.**_

* * *

**_July 31st 2023, 10:54 AM_**

**_Chicago_**

"Amelia, where are you taking me to this year?" Joey asked his wife. Yesterday they left their hometown and drove to a hotel, with at least eight hours of driving. This morning, he, Amelia Thunders and their children were in the car for half an hour. Like previous year, Amelia drove and Joey wore a blindfold – again.

"Joey, you know I can't tell you. But it's going to be a surprise." Again those words. If it wasn't his birthday, he felt like he had a déjà vu; his wife drove them to an unknown place far from home when his twin-children were fighting in the back.

"Guys, stop it for today, right? It's Dad's birthday!" Richard tried to make his siblings quit fighting. Joey laughed; there was no way the twin ever stopped fighting, not even on his birthday!

The car stopped and Joey almost removed the blindfold, but Amelia grabbed his hand. "No, this time you can remove it when we're _inside_ the building." Alright, so for a part not the same as previous year. He opened the door, though. When he could hear Amelia walking for him, he could hear the fight of the twins when Richard tried to get his dad into the building before he got injured by something he couldn't see yet.

Joey stepped into the building and looked at Amelia – if he even knew where Amelia was standing. "You can remove it," she laughed as Joey waited to put it off. This time he kept his eyes closed and opened them slightly, so the light wouldn't fall directly in his eyes. After half a minute he could see all clear again.

He had no idea where he actually was, even if the environment seemed familiar to him. Like he's been there before, but with another color of walls, and a different carpet, that was sure. But he still had no idea where he was, and what he was doing here, and why he was there in the first place. The last one is a bit obvious, knowing today was his birthday, but why there and not at home?

"Hi Joey," a familiar voice shouted. Joey turned and he saw Darren standing there. "Happy birthday, mate." Darren said and he handed Joey an envelope. He knew without opening what it contained.

"Darren, I still have enough money; you don't have to give this to me." "We both know you donated almost all of your money to Chicago so they could rebuild the police office." Darren got a point, and Joey thanked Darren again. He still didn't know why he was there, and why Darren handed him – he looked in the envelope – 500 dollars.

"Ow, almost forgotten! Joey, I've brought along a birthday cake to celebrate your anniversary, but I left it in the third room at the left in that corridor. Maybe you could go and get it." Joey sighed; because of Amelia's hint and Darren's presence he knew they organized a surprise-party. The Richters and the Crisses together.

"Only if you and my family are waiting outside, so I can go in first." Joey tried to make it sound like he didn't suspect anything. He could most certainly fool his children, but Darren and Amelia both had the same lessons as he had. Those tow would be harder to convince.

Darren shrugged. "Why not; as long as you go in there." Yep, they had organized a surprise-party. But why didn't they try to keep it a secret? Joey didn't thought about that long, because he already reached the third door at his left. He opened it, and saw what he expected: a birthday cake and a large table where it stood. But when he looked better, he saw how another large table stood next to the first one. like there were more guests expected…

"SURPRISE!" Yes, the other members of the Criss-family were there, but there also were a lot more guests. Actually, it were all members of the old except for Richard and Jim, who still lives in Great Britain. Dylan's wife Courtney and son Samuel were there, just as little Delia Holden, the whole Walker-family and Jaime's husband, Evan.

"Guys, you shouldn't have done all this!" Joey exclaimed surprised. The others started to protest they wanted to do this to make up with him after those years they haven't seen each other.

"And, er… where are the presents?" He wasn't stingy at all and didn't really expect one, knowing the team, but if there _really_ was one, he won't hesitate and accept whatever it was.

"We've got one, after deciding with all of us," Nick Lang said. "One present? Where is that present?" Joey asked and turned around to search his only present. Brant came closer to him and handed him a small box.

"Thanks, Brant!" He opened the little box and he firstly saw a small paper, where Brant's autograph formed words on it. _From all of us_, said the small piece of paper. He removed the paper ad saw finally his present.

"A key?" Joey asked. In that small was a key, indeed. "No, _the_ key," AJ said. Joey still didn't got it.

"And the key is from…" Joey said, hoping someone would finish this. Darren came to him and started to smile. "I guess you know now how to spend those 500 dollars. Joey, that is the key of your brand new apartment in Chicago, and that was enough money to pay the rent." Joy looked in disbelief to his old friends.

"How could you guys pay that?" "We all paid some money, and also Jim!" Jeff answered the question, of which the questioner started to get excited.

"Ow, guys, thank you very much!" Joey exclaimed and spontaneously pulled Brian Rosenthal (he stood the closest to Joey) into a hug. They stood there almost a minute before Joey let go on him. Then, he remembered what he wanted to show the others.

"Right, I've got something for if we meet each other in the future," he said to Nick and handed him a paper. Nick read the title.

"_A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year – roles_?" he said frowning. Joey nodded and pointed at some things at the paper.

"Yes, I've re-watched it and came to a solution for all of us. If Jim comes around next time, maybe we can convince him to stay awhile. I've noticed that Brant and AJ's voice together are fitting very well, so Brant can keep playing whoever he normally was going to play, but AJ can do the talking. Therefor we can give Evan AJ's original role, and I guess Courtney wouldn't mind if we get her the role of Neville, seeing we've already got a woman playing a man," Joey said looking at Julia and Lauren.

Nick frowned once more, read the paper again and said: "If the others agree with this all, we can maybe work that out." Joey smiled and turned to the others.

"So, guys, now we are almost complete again… does anyone wants to perform in a Very Potter 3D?"

~the end~

* * *

_The Richters but Joey, Evan Stewart and Courtney Knowles are fictional. I know I ended with Joy asking something, but I guess the answer should be obvious, knowing the Team. There will be no chapter after this one, so it most cetrainly ended here for us all._

_Ehm, what do people say in situations like this... thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and all that stuff. And I sorta have to thank you to read this whole story, even it is about something horrible for us, fans of the Team._

_-Vuraangreg_


	16. Author's Note

_Hey you,_

_Yes, there is another! No chapter, but... you know, just an author's note with (more) thanks and two different amounts of information. I thought you'd be glad, so… here it is._

* * *

**_11/21/2012: Breaking news: _**

_Running without looking back. Trying to save the friends you call family. Trying to bring your parents back, without knowing how to do that. That's not how ST Richter expected his summer vacation to be… (AVSBU-universe; not really about a break-up) T to be safe_

Yes, people, the Sequel is up! after a while, I begun the Sequel; about Joey's second son ST, and not about Richard, like my plan was in the beginning. Also Bruce Walker will be in there, and his sister Jay. Delia Holden will be mentioned, like Samuel Saunders, and maybe they will be come in. The Crisses will most certainly in it, and all of their parents, too!

All is planned; the plot, the characters, the places, and in my eyes that means I'm ready to write it. There is only one problem: I'm stuck with the title, so if you have a suggestion, I'll be gld to hear about you!

* * *

**_Thanks_**

Guys, thanks for favoriting, thanks for following, thanks for reading, and thanks to everybody who reviewed: Pigwidgeon/rons-excited-owl, Wildwriter97, SlytherinStarkid, Caroline And Her Inner Mind, xFlywithmeforever, Moony, Your average Gryffindor Gleek, doctorpotter, azebra117, noelmescher, Ivy-7208, Starkidtheatregeek, Lindsey, mboulougouris, Dr. Space-Claw Jr, la-dee-da, canaca22, Girl with ipod, Take a walk off my knife, hogwarts2312 and some anonymous guests. To all I've mentioned, a special thanks for reviewing.

And, at last, thanks for taking this story, even if we know it probably will never end like this. And I want to apologize because I wrote about such a thing, but with a happy end. I don't know if Joey would ran into a burning building to safe his friends nor Walker would throw one of his friends in jail after considering them dead, even if he had a reason. I'd rather not think about it, too, but it's fiction and I wanted to write about it, so let's hope they'll go on for years from now.

* * *

**_Explanation Chapter 5_**

Yes, in the first part of that chapter, you read about a gathering - the one I had the most trouble writing it. I worked with the names of Starship, because that was the upcoming musical they were about to play, and I decided to place it here, because even I find it to be quite confusing:

Roach = Adam Benjamin

Pincer = Dylan Saunders

Specs = Courtney Knowles

Neato = Bonnie Gruesen

Taz = Rachel England

Junior = Palmer Dickson

Krayonder = Gideon Bernard

And, because tomorrow, 11/10 ,is my birthday, I'll replace the names in that chapter and place it right here:

* * *

"…Than this gathering has officially begun! And remember to use the names we chose." Everyone who was sitting around the table was silent. "Now we only have to wait for _Dylan_."

Nobody wanted to say something, but one woman. "Then we can discuss now what to do with him, _Adam_." The man, whose nickname was 'Roach', smiled shrewd. "We certainly can do that, but we need to permission of _Courtney_ and _Bonnie_. Ladies?" Both nodded.

"Only if there's no violence in it," _Courtney_ said worried. "Off course there won't be any type of violence; I wouldn't dare harm your husband." _Adam_ calmed her with these words.

"We can keep him here until the last days of this year's T.M.E., than his contract ends. We need to find something to keep him here. Any ideas?" Nobody dared to answer _Adam_'s question.

"Don't be shy! Has anybody ideas how we can keep _Dylan_?" Suddenly, someone rose her hand.

"Thanks dead God, _Rachel_, you're saving this day. What's your idea?" "We can keep Samuel as hostage." _Courtney's_ eyes widened.

"NO! I can't accept you to take my son as a hostage. He's just a two-year-old!" she screamed.

"That's another reason to get Samuel. _Dylan_'s mom is harder to get here." _Rachel_ said. Everybody laughed.

"Silence!" _Adam_ shouted, "If someone knows if _Dylan_ stays because we got his son, it is _Courtney_. But because it's his wife, she doesn't accept that. So it's up to _Bonnie_ to get things clear." _Bonnie_ looked up.

"Why me?" "Because you are the only one sitting here who worked with _Dylan_ before the T.M.E." _Adam_ said.

"That was eleven years ago!" "_Bonnie_, you'll tell me right now: will _Dylan_ stay because we got his son as a hostage, yes or no?" Both panted, but after a couple of minutes _Bonnie_ answered. "He'll stay with us as long as we don't tell him where his son is."

"Then we need to take Bruce somewhere else. He surely scream that Samuel must be quiet," _Palmer_ said, who was looking at their conversation, "those letters were a good idea, _Adam_. If we keep doing that, we can convince Walker to join us if we can't threat _Dylan_ anymore." "If that happens, I quit." All eyes fixed on _Courtney_.

"_Dylan_ is the reason I'm sitting right here for about four years." The door opened and everyone looked at the man who came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but the mission failed. I've been defeated by Bruce's mother. And she's about five foot tall!" the men laughed with him, while the women respected Bruce's mom, even though they didn't know her. Well, _Bonnie_ knew that mother, and she knows the mother is not someone you could easily kidnap.

"Her husband locked me in his basement. I told him my name was Tootsie Noodles, but that Walker won't let me speak; he knew that quote already. When he was gone, he knocked me out with his gun. When I woke up, I saw the little window and by moving some cages, I could escape. Can someone please untie these things?" he layed his hands on the table and they saw handcuffs. "Walker's work. Did you know he's a police officer? I'm not going in that house ever again!"

While _Adam_ commanded _Bonnie_ to untie _Dylan_, looked _Adam_ to another man at the other end of the table, who hasn't said anything this whole gathering. "What about you, _Gideon_? You can't stop talking about your special lady. Tell us all about her. Maybe we can convince her to join us next year."

_Gideon_ smiled. "she could be Wonder Woman, man, what a lady! She's pretty, smart, can always find things out and when she sings, everybody else stay silent. She would perfectly fit in!" _Dylan_ shook his head.

"No, we can't take her in. if she finds things out, then is she A) a Hufflepuff and B) this could mean the end of our theatre group and the T.M.E."

"How long does it works?" _Adam_ asked _Palmer_ whispering. "Two days, if he's as weak as we think, maybe a week." "Perfect!"

_The names in italic are the changed parts. Hope that part of chapter 5 is clear, now!_

* * *

**_Possible sequel?_**

Yes, you read it correctly: possible sequel. I saw your reviews and almost all of them are wanting me to go on with this story, but I didn't plan to write more than 15 chapters. Because I didn't think I had such nice readers, and I certainly thought it would end up abandoned after the prologue. There are only two little problems that can stop me from writing it:

1) I'm planning another story, but that's also with the Team / one of their musicals, don't worry…

2) I don't know what can happen!

Yes, I really don't know what possibly could happen to them after this! The only thing that I'm sure, is that their children, with the oldest being 17 (so it's set around 2031), have the honor of playing the protagonists. The parents will be in there, too, but I like to write about the children, 'cause I already wrote about their parents, and after naming them in the story I want to give them a story on their own.

So, if you give me a/some good idea(s), maybe you can be a scenarist of the Very Starkid Break-up Sequel. I guess I'll hear if you guys are interested.

* * *

_Well… this is really __**it**__ for AVSBU… it's weird how my fingers and I can't seem to consider this as finished, even if I know every story and tale has an end. Hope you liked it, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll have fun reading other stories as you read this one._

_-Vuraangreg_


	17. Author's Note: the Break-up Sequel

**_Dear readers,_**

**_So you know: I already have started the Sequel to A Very Starkid Break Up, named _**The Darkness - AVSBU Sequel**_. It's about the children of the Team, and if you're interested, you should really read it. ST, Vanessa and Richard will be there, like Bruce and Jay Walker and Iris, Luke and Olive Criss. Delia (Breredith's daughter), Samuel (Saunders' son) and Clark (Jaime's son) will have a bigger part in this, and a lot of new children will make their story-debut._**

**_Summary: _**Running without looking back. Trying to save the friends you call family. Trying to bring your parents back, without knowing how to do that. That's not how ST Richter expected his summer vacation to be…

**_You may use these children in your own stories, but PM me first so I know you're using them._**

**_-Vuraangreg_**


End file.
